


Emergency, you're my boyfriend

by Doctorsmelody



Category: British Actor RPF, Doctor Who RPF, Mattex - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:16:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 30,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8346661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctorsmelody/pseuds/Doctorsmelody
Summary: After Matt helps Alex out of a tricky situation, they start helping each other out occasionally. Will they ever just actually get it on???





	1. And in the beginning...

**Author's Note:**

> HEY!!!! Guess what, as I have no life, I'm writing another multi chapter story for you all to enjoy!!! I'll update often as it's pretty much all written, just tweaking the odd little bit. 
> 
> This chapter kinda just sets the scene really.
> 
> Title is from The Time of the Doctor, Matt's last episode.

The pub was crowded, and customers were getting rowdy, late Friday night. Alex had lost count of the number of shots she had done, was that the 8th? Or possibly 9th? That wasn’t including the glasses of wine she had consumed, but she just wanted to forget it all. Another failed relationship. They’d not been together that long, but it still hurt, she was starting to wonder if she would ever find Mr Right.  
“Get that down you Lex.” Matt told her, pushing another lurid blue shot towards her, she didn’t even know what it was. “Forget the fucker! To Alex!” He shouted, knocking back his own glass. At least she could count on her friends and family. Matt at least was always willing to go out and get drunk with her, and offered his comforting services as soon as she had broken down in tears when he had called her a few hours before.  
She’d come home from an audition earlier that day, already in a bad mood because she was convinced she had blown her chance at a brilliant part, and found her now ex-partner sitting on the sofa, with a bag carrying his belongings on the floor by his feet, and a stern look on his face. It took all of Alex’s might to not breakdown as Mark told her she was too distant, yet too needy at the same time (How was that even possible? She thought). She wasn’t right for him, too high maintenance for him to deal with apparently. As soon as Mark had walked out, Alex slammed the door shut, pulled a bottle of wine and her emergency chocolate bar from the cupboard, and consoled herself on the sofa by watching Bridget Jones’ Diary, sobbing her way through. She had barely left the sofa until Matt was almost bashing her front door in a few hours later, insisting she get dressed up, and go drown her sorrows with him.   
“To me!” She cheerfully replied, downing the drink in one go. Her hair was perfectly curled, her lips just the right shade of dark pink, and her eye shadow made her eyes seem that bit brighter than they actually were. Matt had insisted that she make the effort. In the celebrity focussed world they lived in, the last thing Alex needed was the paparazzi turning up and taking unflattering photos, posting them all over the internet. Besides, he figured, if her good for nothing ex happened to stumbled upon a photo of her out and about on the town, and enjoying herself so soon after, then they might as well show him what he was missing. The man was an idiot to let someone like Alex go.  
“I’ll get the next round Lex, would you like a glass of wine, or more shots?” Matt asked, only stumbling slightly as he stood. Alex thought she should really get her purse out and start buying some of these drinks, it must be costing him a fortune.  
“Surprise me.” She replied, hoping her words weren’t too slurred.  
Matt left the waist high table they were standing at, covered in used shot glasses, and headed to the bar.


	2. Rescue me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Did it hurt when you fell from heaven? I could always kiss it better if it did. I’m Dave.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because some lovely people, have left some lovely comments, I'm going to upload the next chapter now, which explains a bit about how Matt and Alex's situation begins! This was so much fun to write!

Matt hadn’t been gone for more than 20 seconds before a balding, middle aged, overweight man approached Alex.  
“Did it hurt when you fell?” He asked, snapping Alex out of her daydream.  
“Sorry?” She asked, wincing slightly when she saw her new companion, but pasting on a cheerful smile, her best ‘I’m always happy to greet a fan’ face.  
“Did it hurt when you fell from heaven? I could always kiss it better if it did. I’m Dave.” He told her, stepping closer to her from around the table.  
“Alex.” She replied bluntly.  
“You know, if I could rearrange the alphabet, I would put U and I together. You are gorgeous.”  
Alex rolled her eyes. “Thank you but I really not -”  
“And I must be hunting for treasure, because I am really digging your tits.”  
Alex pulled her cream, chunky knit cardigan further around her body, making sure to cover to chest. She looked over to the bar, and caught Matt’s eye as he waited in line, flashing him a ‘help me’ look. He just smiled smugly in return, wiggling his eyebrows and making rude gestures with his hands. She glared at him from across the room.  
“Do you work for the post office? Because I saw you checking out my package.” Dave told Alex. He stood with his hands on his hips, proudly jutting them forward. Alex raked her eyes over his body, any package he had, would have been well hidden underneath his beer belly, which was hanging out over the top of his dirty jogging bottoms, his stretched tshirt failing to cover it completely. Dave stepped closer still, and attempted to place a hand on Alex’s waist to steady her as she stumbled, trying to put some distance between them. He stunk, of booze, fags and something else that Alex couldn’t place. She looked over to Matt again, and mouthed the words ‘Quickly. Help.’ as he was being served.  
“Dave, it’s lovely to meet you, but I’ve got a boyfriend.” Alex lied quickly, hoping that would be enough to ditch this creep.  
“Do you mind if I fantasize about you? You remind me of my cousin, I want to fuck you so badly, but I know I can’t.”  
“Oh my god.” Alex groaned, moving to grab her bag and make her way over to Matt.  
“No, wait, don’t go.” He said, grabbing Alex’s wrist. “That’s not right, let me try another.” He tried to flash Alex a smile, but it didn’t really work, at least 3 teeth were missing, and the rest were a strange shade of yellow-y/brown.  
“Did you know that there are 8 planets in the solar system? But there will only be 7 once I’ve destroyed Uranus.”  
Alex’s eyes popped open in shock, until she felt an arm wrap around her waist from the other direction.  
“Sorry that took so long babe.” Matt whispered, just loud enough for Dave to hear. Matt pressed a long, chaste kiss to Alex’s temple, before looking at Dave. “Who’s your friend Lex?” He asked, keeping his arm around Alex as she linked her fingers with his across her stomach.  
“This is Dave darling. He was just sharing some of his chat up lines with me.” She told them both.  
“I’m Matt, Alex’s fiance.” He lied, holding a hand out for Dave to shake.  
“He’s your boyfriend? He looks like he’s 12. He couldn’t satisfy you like a real man could, like I could.” Dave shouted, filled with outrage.  
“Matt does a far better job than you ever could, and he didn’t try to chat me up with incredibly offensive chat up lines.” Alex turned, holding the back of Matt’s neck and pulled him down for a kiss. She stroked her tongue lightly across his lip before pulling back. “Thank you for the drink sweetie.”  
“You’re welcome beautiful. There’s a free table over there, come on, let’s go and sit. It was nice meeting you Dave.” Matt said, grabbing their drinks while Alex got her bag, and led her to the small table. He guided her into the seat, watching Dave dejectedly head back to his friends. Matt had barely sat down before they got the giggles.  
“That was awful! Thank you for rescuing me Matt.” Alex eventually managed to say once the giggles had subsided.  
“No problem Kingston, consider me your wingman.”  
They looked over at Dave, sulking in the corner, shooting daggers at the pair. Matt shifted closer to Alex, sitting next to her. He draped an arm around her shoulders, and placed a hand on her knee, playing with a piece of thread on her skirt.  
“Better not let him think you aren’t crazily in love with me.”  
They spent the next half an hour flirting together, sharing the odd peck on the lips, temple or forehead, and tender caresses, using all of their acting skills to fool creepy Dave.  
After a while, a pleasantly tipsy Alex had had enough, and was ready to go home, it was nearly midnight.  
She placed a hand on Matt’s thigh, and leant in to whisper in Matt’s ear.  
“I want Mr Creeps to think I’m saying that we should go home and have phenomenal sex up against the door, but I’m actually just saying I think it’s time I headed home if you don’t mind.” She pulled back, smirking the sexiest smirk Matt had ever seen, using her acting skills to show her best bedroom eyes. He squeezed her knee gently, then pulled Alex to her feet, smacking her bum as they walked past Dave.  
“Just you wait until I get you room you sexy little devil.” Matt growled, lunging after her, causing Alex to shriek. The last thing Matt saw as he walked out of the pub was Dave grimace, and shoot him the dirtiest look. Matt made sure that Alex got home safely, walking her to the door while the cab waited for him.  
“That was actually really fun Matt. Thank you again for coming to my rescue, and cheering me up.”  
“You are more than welcome Kingston, next time you need an emergency boyfriend, you know where to look.” With that Matt gave Alex a final hug, and kiss on the cheek, and left her at the door, waving him goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say - I had so much fun looking up awful chat up lines for this!! The last one is my personal favourite (Though if anyone said that to me, I would knock them out!!) Hopefully I'll upload chapter 3 tomorrow!


	3. The forgotten date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has forgotten all about a wedding she had agreed to attend, will Matt be her knight in shining armour?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say, I LOVE reading the lovely comments you're all leaving, it's really picking me up at a difficult time. Kind of feeling the pressure to make sure the rest of it lives up to expectations!!!

Alex woke late the next morning with a throbbing headache, still dressed in the clothes from the night before. She blindly fumbled for her mobile next to her bed, smiling as the screen came into focus, and she saw the text from Matt. He’d sent her a selfie they had taken in the pub, Alex sat in Matt’s lap, kissing his cheek. He had sent a message with it, saying ‘I hope the hangover isn’t too bad. Can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you, love from Matt, AKA your fiance.’  
‘Shut up.’ She quickly replied.  
Matt’s response came through minutes later. ‘If you’ve called off the engagement already, Dave will be happy!’  
Alex chuckled at the text as she lay in bed, the floral bedsheets anchored around her like a cocoon. When she realised Matt wasn’t going to text back, she crawled out of her nest and into the shower, hoping to feel a little more human.  
They didn’t mention that night again for a month, carrying on as the good friends and sometimes colleagues that they had been for the last few years. Both were secretly pleased that nothing had changed, neither could have coped if their relationship had been irrevocably changed because of a drunken nights joke. It was only as Alex was flicking through her planner at the few days ahead, that she remembered the wedding she had agreed to go to that weekend, with a plus one.  
She’d still been dating Mark when she had RSVP’d, and the last thing Alex wanted was to spend the evening on her own, next to an empty chair, having to explain to every man, woman and child at the party why her date hadn’t shown up.  
There were only three days until the wedding, not long enough to find a real date, but this was an old friends wedding, and Alex wanted to be there, and be happy. She could always take a friend instead. It baffled Alex how she had even forgotten about the wedding in the first place.  
She pulled her phone from her back pocket, and dialled Matt’s number from heart. No matter what, she realised, he always answered within a couple of rings.  
“Kingston! Oh how I have missed your dulcet tones, how are you?” He asked cheerfully.  
“I’m very well darling, but I was wondering if you could do me a favour. I’m going to a wedding this weekend that I had completely forgotten about. I had originally planned to go with Mark, but obviously that isn’t happening anymore, so I need a date, if you’re free?”  
“Luckily for you Ms Kingston, the boys weekend away I had planned for this weekend has just been rescheduled. I’d love to be your date.”  
Alex bit her lip slightly, now it was time for the awkward bit.  
“It’s not local, I’m staying overnight at the hotel hosting the wedding, but I’ve only got a double room, I can try and change it to a twin, or see if there are any other rooms available if you’d like. I’ll pay of course.”  
Although she couldn’t see him, Matt shook his head.  
“No, don’t worry about it Alex, I’ll sort something out. Just text me the details.”  
“Thank you darling, you are a lifesaver. Just one more thing though, I don’t suppose you’d mind pretending to be my boyfriend again, would you?”  
“Am I that irresistible Kingston? I knew you’d never be able to keep your hands off of me for too long.” Matt teased.  
“Exactly darling. I’m just looking for any excuse to get you to drop your trousers and get you into bed. Actually...” Alex told him sarcastically before sighing and trailing off. She took a deep breath and explained to him exactly why she needed a fake date. She honestly had forgotten to tell anyone that she had split up with Mark, and then forgotten about the entire wedding enough to not find a new date. Now, Alex didn’t have enough energy or patience to explain yet another break up to her friends, and she didn’t want to spend the night alone, inevitably being asked by every OAP there when she was going to get married and settle down, as though she hadn’t already been there and tried that, and she wouldn’t admit it to Matt, but weddings always made her feel insecure, and vulnerable. Matt could, would, make Alex feel loved, even if he was only acting. Just got a few hours, Alex could still pretend that she was in a happy, loving relationship. To her delight, Matt agreed to be her fake date.


	4. Is it fate?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They would never know if it was fate or just a coincidence that they matched perfectly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep leaving lovely comments like you have been, makes me feel slightly less like topping myself when I'm at work :-(  
> I love knowing that there are people out there enjoying something that I have created!

She picked him up three days later in the early afternoon, the spring sun holding a promise of a beautiful day.  
“You look beautiful as ever Kingston!” Matt shouted as he locked his front door and dragged his small suitcase down to where Alex waited at her car with the trunk open. He hauled the suitcase in, before pressing a kiss to Alex’s cheek. It was only then that they looked down at each other’s bodies and clocked the coordinating outfits. They would never know if it was fate or just a coincidence that they matched perfectly. Alex’s figure hugging, knee length dress that showed just the right amount of cleavage, was white, covered in large navy and red flowers. It went perfectly with Matt’s slim fitting navy suit, with a white shirt and red tie. As they both pulled their seatbelts on, the giggles finally got them, declaring it was fate that they go to the wedding together. They looked every inch the loved up couple they planned on pretending to be.  
It took two hours to travel to the hotel that was hosting the wedding, leaving them just enough time to check in and have a bit of time to relax before they headed down to the reception.  
As they queued up to check in, Matt leant in close to Alex so he could speak quietly in her ear, not wanting to cause a scene in public.  
“I’m really sorry Alex, but I forgot to book myself a room. Do you think they will have any spare?” He asked.  
Alex tried to change her booking from a double room to a twin after Matt was told they were fully booked, but had no luck.  
“I’ll sleep on the sofa Alex, it’s my fault, and you did drive up.” Matt said as they walked into the luxurious room.  
Alex looked across at the large, king sized bed, covered in lilac cushions, looking very inviting, then up at Matt.  
“You’ll do no such thing sweetie. We’re both adults, you can share the bed with me. Only if you want to that is?”  
Matt blushed a little, unable to look Alex in the eye.  
“That would be great, if you’re happy with that.”  
“Anyway, you’re my boyfriend, aren’t we supposed to be sleeping together?” She teased, winking at Matt as she headed to the bathroom to touch up her make up. As soon as the door closed, Alex gripped the marble sink tightly, letting out a deep, guttural breath she hadn’t realised she’d been holding as her head dropped to her chest. What had she done? Agreeing to share a bed with the man she loved deep down, but knew she could never have. It was one of the reasons she found herself unable to fully commit to Mark, her heart had belonged to someone else. It was going to be a long night.  
With an extra coat of red lipstick, and a little more blush on her cheeks, Alex headed back out into the main room, where Matt was adjusting his tie in the mirror. He hadn’t noticed her walk back in, giving Alex a moment to watch him unobserved. She had always thought he was handsome, but recently… she’d go as far as to say he was downright sexy. His peachy, round bum was hugged perfectly in his tight suit trousers, causing Alex to bite her bottom lip in sexual frustration, otherwise she may bite him.  
“Alex? Alex? ALEX!” Matt shouted, shaking her shoulders gently to get her attention. She had been so busy daydreaming about what his lithe body could do to hers that she hadn’t even noticed Matt walking up to her. “What are you worrying about Lex?” He asked softly, cupping her cheek with one strong hand, pulling her lip from between her teeth with his thumb.  
Shit! Alex thought, she could hardly say she was fantasising about shagging him.  
“Just wondering if this is the best idea darling, you pretending to be my boyfriend. It’s only putting off the inevitable, I’ll have to tell them we broke up eventually.” It wasn’t a total lie, she was worried about that too.  
Matt rubbed Alex’s jawline with his thumb, his hand having slipped from her cheek to her neck.  
“Lex, stop worrying. I’m not going to embarrass you if that’s what you’re panicking about. We will go downstairs, have a lovely time at the reception, then we will come back up here, and go to sleep. If it’s still worrying you that much, then my offer to sleep on the sofa is still there, ok love?”   
Alex gulped down air when she saw how Matt was looking at her. It was such a loving look, he really was a good actor.  
“Ok. Ok. Come on then, let’s go and get this party started.” She said, resigning herself for a difficult few hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave nice comments and I might upload the wedding chapter very, very soon indeed!


	5. Wedding bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This must be Mark!” The bride Sarah said excitedly, kissing Matt on the cheek.  
> “Matt.” He corrected her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... I kind of hinted that i was going to upload this chapter last night, and I honestly had every intention of doing so because of the lovely comments you left (PLEASE keep leaving them, they made me smile at work today!!) but I ended up binge watching tv until 1am and kind of forgot! But here it is.... The Wedding Chapter!
> 
> To make up for it, I'll upload this chapter now, another little filler chapter in a bit, maybe, if your comments are nice enough, I'll upload a third, which is one of my favourite chapters!

The bride looked beautiful, as all brides should. Alex and Matt congratulated the happy couple while standing hand in hand by the door.  
“This must be Mark!” The bride Sarah said excitedly, kissing Matt on the cheek.  
“Matt.” He corrected her.  
“Oh, I’m so sorry, I could have sworn Alex said her date was called Mark, but I’ve been so busy with planning all of this recently, that I can’t remember anything that isn’t directly wedding related now. The seating chart is over there if you wanted to have a look.” Sarah told them, pointing across to the chart.  
They were sat at a table with two other couples that Alex had never met. They all seemed lovely, if a little starstruck. The meal was delicious, the beef so tender it practically fell apart as soon as you looked at it. Photographers were stationed all across the room, snapping hundreds of photos a minute, some candid, some posed. Matt threw his arm around Alex’s shoulder when one photographer approached them, looking at her out of the corner of his eye as she smiled. The joked around in the photo booth too, Matt choosing to wear a ridiculous pair of star shaped sunglasses, and a yellow frizzy wig while holding up a blow up saxophone.  
“Hey, Kingston! This wig makes me look like you!” He joked, laughing at Alex wearing a stetson and a pair of thick framed black glasses with a moustache hanging from them.  
“Shut up! You look like an idiot, you do realise that?” She joked back.  
“What, and you don’t? By the way, I moustache you a question. Get it? Moustache, must ask?”   
Alex patted him on the cheek patronisingly. “I get it sweetie, it’s not that funny.”  
“I thought it was pretty good. Say cheese Kingston!”  
Soon enough they were sat back down at their table, the DJ started playing and the other couples got up to dance, leaving Matt and Alex alone. When Matt had excused himself a while later to go to the toilet, the bride threw herself into his seat as soon as he had left.  
“So, Miss Kingston, will we be hearing more wedding bells in the near future?”  
“Sorry, pardon?” Alex asked, leaning in closer to Sarah, wanting to make sure she had heard her correctly.  
“I said will there be wedding bells in the near future? You and Matt look very loved up.”  
Alex laughed out loud. They were obviously very good actors.  
“No wedding bells I’m afraid. It’s … er… it’s not like that.”   
“I wouldn’t be so sure if I were you. I think this is the first time he’s taken his eyes off of you all evening. Matt is absolutely smitten with you.”  
Alex leant back and poured herself another glass of wine, taking a large gulp of the dry, white alcohol. She needed it. There was no way that Matt could ever love her. He was young, handsome, free, with no commitments and no ties. He didn’t need Alex weighing him down with all of her baggage.  
“It’s just a bit of fun.” Alex clarified. It wasn’t strictly a lie. They were just pretending.  
“Does he know that Alex? Because, let me tell you, that man is head over heels for you.”  
Matt came back then, and rested his hands on Alex’s shoulders as he stood behind her, massaging them softly. He squeezed her shoulders slightly, running his hands up and down her bare arms, then dropped a quick kiss to her unruly, golden curls.  
“You really do make a lovely couple.” Sarah told them both as she stood up. “Let yourself be happy for once Alex, and don’t let her get away Matt.”  
They both watched Sarah walked away, her white, lace dress trailing behind her, to find her new husband.  
“It must be an Oscar worthy performance we are putting in here then Kingston. Come on and dance with me.” Matt tugged on Alex’s hands, but she stayed firmly put, shaking her head. Matt fell to his knees in front of her, holding his hands clasped together up to her, pouting and pulling the most ridiculous puppy dog eyes Alex had seen in a long time. “Pretty, pretty please with a cherry on top? I want to dance with my girlfriend.”   
Alex laughed at his little show. “Alright, one dance, that’s it. But don’t forget, I’m not really your girlfriend.” She reminded him.  
Alex stood, and let Matt lead her on to the dance floor, where some loud, pop music was playing. With the music, and people singing along, it was hard to hear what Matt said, but Alex was sure she heard him grumble something along the lines of ‘I wish you were’.  
The dance floor was small and crowded, so Matt held Alex close as they danced, spinning her around on the spot and swaying their bodies and arms to the beat of the music. After a couple of upbeat, pop tracks, the music slowed, and the crowd thinned out, leaving just the lovers, dancing slowly to the love song. Alex went to walk back to their table, but before she could leave, Matt grabbed her wrist firmly, smiling kindly as he pulled her into his embrace. Matt’s hand quickly found her hip, his fingers flexing around the silky fabric, holding her hand in his other by their shoulders. Alex delicately placed her hand on his shoulder as they slowly stepped side to side. She didn’t even realise when she lay her head against his chest, feeling the soft thrum of his heartbeat through his shirt.   
Matt smiled as he placed his cheek against Alex’s head, feeling the soft curls tickle his skin. With Alex so close to him, it was hard to remember a time when they hadn’t been this close, their bodies just fitted together perfectly. The song ended, being replaced by another, even slower song. Matt stepped closer to Alex, his hand moved round from her hips to the lower part of her back, his fingers just brushing the curve of her bottom. They stopped moving their feet as their bodies pressed closer together, only swaying their hips. Alex placed her fingers around Matt’s neck, playing with the hair she found there, twisting it gently as his hands travelled lower, now firmly on her bottom. She lifted her head from where she had been resting it against Matt’s chest to look him in the eyes.  
The second their eyes locked, something changed. His gaze darted down for just long enough to see Alex subconsciously wet her lips. They didn’t break eye contact. It was like time had slowed down, and only they existed.   
“Matt...” Alex whispered breathlessly. Matt tentatively moved his head forward, just a little. Testing the waters. He saw Alex lean in too, and tilted his head slightly to the side. When they were close, Alex closed her eyes, relaxing herself into the kiss she knew was coming, and had wanted for so long. Matt’s lips barely ghosted over hers, just the briefest hint of contact when a young boy came crashing into them, shouting ‘Doctor! River!’ Their eyes flew open, looking down at the child as he ran away. Matt and Alex looked back to each other. The moment had gone. The music was picking up again, and more people came out to dance. Matt awkwardly cleared his throat and moved his hands from Alex’s bum as she stepped back, deliberately putting space between them.  
“I think it’s about time we went to bed.” Alex said, puzzled about why Matt looked back at her so startled until the implications of her words dawned on her. “No, no, not like that. To sleep. I think it’s time that we went back upstairs to sleep.” Matt nodded along with her idea and shuffled off of the dance floor, feeling like someone had just kicked his puppy, but worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice comments? Anyone?? I'm sounding desperate I know, but if you want a third chapter tonight....


	6. What happens now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their relationship, could, would, had changed forever, and they both knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is tiny, I'll update the next proper chapter (which is one of my favourites) tomorrow!

Silently, awkwardly, they made their way back up to their room. Neither was able to look the other in the eye. There was no doubt in their minds that had they not been interrupted, they would have kissed, and if they had done that, there was no saying how far they would have gone. Their relationship, could, would, had changed forever, and they both knew it. When they got back to their room, they both wondered if the almost kiss would be forgotten about forever, never mentioned again, or somehow, maybe, would they try again?  
Alex almost immediately shut herself away in the bathroom, avoiding Matt, busying herself with brushing her teeth, washing away her make up and putting her pyjamas on. When she came back out, Matt was wearing just a pair of jogging bottoms and an old tshirt.  
“Do you…. I mean, I don’t mind, if you want… I’m happy to…. If you’d like…” Matt shook himself out of it, wondering when it had become so hard to speak a simple sentence to Alex, realising it was probably around the time he almost kissed her then ran. He took a deep breath and continued. “Do you want me to sleep on the sofa? I don’t mind, honestly.”  
Alex looked down at the floor, shifting awkwardly from foot to foot, unable to meet his gaze. “You don’t have to. You can still sleep in the bed if you’d like.”  
“I’d rather sleep in the bed, if you’re happy with that. The sofa wouldn’t do my back much good, but I’ll do it if you want.” Matt admitted.  
Alex was already climbing into bed, throwing the scatter cushions to the floor. She sighed deeply, finally steeling herself to look Matt in the eye. They couldn’t carry on like this. This isn’t what they were, or had ever been.  
“Matt, please. If you want to sleep in the bed, then get in, but please can we stop this awkwardness? This is why I was having second thoughts earlier. It doesn’t, shouldn’t change anything.”  
He helped her to pull the rest of the obscene number of cushions off of the bed, and crawled in under the sheets, being careful to stick to the edge, leaving a good portion of ‘neutral territory’ in between them.  
“No, it doesn’t change anything. We are still friends.” He told her. “Best friends.” He added quietly.  
They said goodnight quickly, and turned over to sleep, back to back, both thinking over the few hours before, how natural the acting had seemed, and how they wished they could be so much more than just best friends.


	7. The morning after the night before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was beautiful, even as she slept. She was more than beautiful, he thought. She was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You lucky people, you're getting quite a long chapter tonight, and whats that I see on the horizon.... is it? No, it can't be, or is it? Is that .... Smut???
> 
> I'm writing it every chapter I know, but honestly, reading the lovely comments really cheers me up, I don't have a whole lot going on for me at the moment, my life kind of sucks big time, so when I sneaked off to hide in the toilets at work earlier to have a little cry after my boss had a go at me for no other reason than because he wanted to, I was so pleased to read the lovely things you are saying It's amazing to think that something I have created is being appreciated by other people. So, THANK YOU!!!! (and please keep going!!!!) xxxxx

Matt woke first in the morning. Somehow over night, they had moved closer together and Matt had turned round. Alex’s back was now flushed up against his chest, his face buried deep in those golden curls he loved so much. His arm was under her neck, his elbow bent so he was cupping Alex’s full breast over her pyjama top, and the other arm was firmly around her waist, splayed across her toned stomach, being held down by Alex’s own hands. Worst of all, he had an embarrassing erection, that was pressing itself of it’s own accord, into Alex’s bottom. Matt took a moment, to savour the feel of the woman he loved in his arms. He knew if she woke up now, she would be horrified, despite it being his dream to wake up like this every day for the rest of his life. If only that were possible, he mused to himself.  
The first thing he did was shift his hips back a few inches, trying to will away his problem unsuccessfully. Then he slowly freed both of his arms without waking her up. His thumb grazed her nipple as he tried to free his hand, and as much as he didn’t want to do it, he couldn’t help but flick it back over a couple of times, delighting in the feel of it hardening under his touch. If he had his own way, he would wake her up, climb between her legs, and explore every inch of her luscious body, but she wouldn’t want that, so instead he sat up in the bed for a moment, watching her sleep. She was beautiful, even as she slept. She was more than beautiful, he thought. She was perfect. Matt brushed a stray curl away from her temple, and pressed a brief kiss there.  
He wished he could stay there forever, but pulled himself from the bed to have a shower. When he was in there, waiting for the water to warm up, he sat on the edge of the toilet. He released his aching cock, spat in his hand and held himself loosely in his hand. Matt gripped his cock, pulling up and down his length with a twist of his wrist, his hips bucking forward of their own accord. He thought constantly of Alex sleeping next to him, the way her bottom had felt against him as she wriggled in her sleep, and the way her breast fitted perfectly in his hand. The mental images of her naked that he had, thanks to Moll Flanders and Essex Boys helped, there was no doubt in his mind that she was still every bit as gorgeous now as she had been then. It only took a couple of minutes, until he grabbed a wad of scrunched up toilet roll and found his release. He wasn’t proud of it, but it wasn’t the first time that he had wanked to thoughts of Alex.   
Alex woke to the sound of the bathroom door locking. The bed had suddenly felt a lot colder. A couple of minutes later, laying in the middle of the bed, she heard a strange grunting like noise come from the bathroom, then her name be called. Instantly, Alex was out of bed, knocking on the bathroom door to see if everything was ok.  
Matt’s hand on his aching cock froze when he heard Alex knocking, asking what he wanted. He hadn’t realised that he had said her name out loud until it was too late. With a bit of quick thinking, Matt told her he was going to ask if she could pass him his wash bag, but that he was remembered that it was already in there with him. Never in his whole life had Matt been more pleased to be alone, his face flushed red for embarrassment. It was worse than when his Mum had caught him masturbating when he was a teenager.  
When he answered, Alex thought he didn’t sound quite right, his voice sounded just a little too strangled, but she couldn’t work out what was wrong.  
“Matt, are you sure you’re ok darling?” She asked kindly as she rested one hand against the door, wanting to open it and check on him.  
“I’m fine Alex, just going to have a shower, then I’ll be out.”  
He still didn’t sound right, his usual, jovial voice had been replaced with something else, frustration maybe? Alex still wasn’t convinced he was ok, but let the argument slip anyway.  
“Ok darling, I’m going to make some tea if you’d like one?” She asked, trying to lighted the mood.  
“Yeah, that would be lovely, thanks.” Came Matt’s muffled reply.  
Alex realised that she couldn’t boil the kettle until she had filled it with water, and the only way to do that was by using the bathroom sink.  
“Matt, honey, would you mind if I popped in quickly to fill the kettle?” She heard Matt shout that it was fine, so grabbed a coin from her purse to unlock the door. As the water slowly trickled into the kettle, Alex’s gaze flicked to the mirror in front of her, but she wasn’t paying attention enough to notice. It took a few seconds for Alex to realise, Matt hadn’t pulled the shower curtain across completely, and from the angle she was at, she could see quite a bit of his naked body. Alex had always known he was skinny, and had seen him topless before, but found herself surprised at the amount of muscle definition he had. She watched a large droplet of water trickle down his stomach, dripping lower and lower until she found herself staring unashamedly at his flaccid cock. He was… majestic!  
“Shit!” Alex mumbled, having been too busy gawking at Matt that she hadn’t realised the kettle was overflowing, cold water was pouring out of the top and onto her hand. She scrambled to pull the kettle away, settling it on the side and turned the tap off, her top was now covered in wet patches, having been splashed in the slight chaos.  
“You alright there?” Matt asked, having heard her swear. He pulled the shower curtain back enough to poke his head out. With her soaked pyjama top slightly unbuttoned, Matt had a good view of her cleavage, and found himself getting hard again. The soaked material of her top made it cling to her skin sinfully, her pebbled nipples were now very visible to him. It took all of his self restraint to stop himself from pulling her into the shower with him and stripping those pyjamas off.   
“Sorry, just wasn’t paying attention. Could you pass me a towel please?” She asked, placing the kettle on the side of the sink, her eyes still firmly fixed on Matt’s crotch, even though she could barely see anything through the frosted shower curtain, but she was certain that from the silhouette she could make out, that he was hard. Matt leant across, tearing his eyes away from Alex for long enough to find the towel.  
He’d looked away for a couple of seconds, that was all, he swore, but when he looked back, Alex was standing by the side of the bathtub he was in, completely naked, with a hungry look in her eyes. She stepped into the shower, backing Matt against the wall until the showers spray covered her as well, her once bouncy ringlets now falling flat around her face as the water soaked her.  
“Alex? What are you doing?” Matt asked, trying to put more space between them.  
“Doing what we should have done last night.”  
“But-” Alex cut him off by kissing him passionately. Her hands were on the tiles either side of his head, pinning him to the wall until his hands found her hips and he spun them around, pressing Alex into the cold, slippy tiles. His erection pushed insistently into Alex’s stomach, then her thigh as he kissed his way down her body.  
Each and every single dream Matt had ever had of Alex was coming true. She kissed even better off camera, her tongue rolled around his in such a sinful way. Her body was even sexier than he remembered it being in Moll Flanders, and don’t even get him started on her hands. One was scratching and scraping at his back, trying to find some sort of purchase. The other was wrapped around his length, pumping him, her thumb rolling over the head of his cock, rubbing in the pre-cum now oozing out. Matt’s long fingers slid down the length of her body, the muscles in her stomach jumping slightly as he accidentally tickled her. His middle finger slipped across her, almost dipping in, as the two fingers either side rubbed themselves along her folds. He knew she was wet, and it wasn’t just the shower water. His thumb pressed onto her clit, drawing circles across it as two fingers slid into her hot sex. He kissed his way down her neck, and over her chest, suckling on a breast as he pumped his hand between her legs, murmuring encouragements to her as he did. The angle made his wrist ache, but looking up and seeing the bliss written on Alex’s face made it all worthwhile. Her eyes were closed, her mouth open forming the perfect O, sighing and groaning in time with his movements. She was close, he could tell, but wanted her to come with him. He withdrew his fingers, tasting her wetness by sucking one finger into his mouth, then offering her the other. A long, toned leg lifted up and rested on his hip, lining him up with her dripping pussy. The wanton bucking of her hips told him she wanted this. Matt grabbed Alex by the arse, hauling her other leg up and around his waist. In one smooth thrust, Matt was buried deep inside her. He took a moment, his hands resting on her bum still, holding her up as Alex’s arms supported herself round his neck, to take in what they were doing. He was shagging Alex fucking Kingston, the woman of his dreams.  
“Please Matt.” She pleaded, rolling her hips until Matt pulled out, then plunged back into her. Matt quickly started pounding into her pussy, as Alex bounced herself as well as she could. It was wet, messy, awkward and slippery, but felt so damn good. Matt supported Alex’s weight as best he could, letting the wall take the rest of it, as he thrust into her hard and fast, almost to the point of causing Alex pain. She knew there would be bruises on her bum and hips from his grip, and red marks along her neck and shoulders where he kissed and sucked. She would be sore for days from the pounding she was currently getting, but when she closed her eyes, she saw stars, her whole body was tingling with the pleasure building up. Sod the consequences she thought, because nothing else matter in that moment.  
Alex panted, and moaned loudly at the pleasure Matt was giving her, gasping as he took one hand from her arse and used it to rub at her clit. The movement knocked Alex’s leg off of his hip, causing them to lose their balance. Matt’s feet slipped on the bathtub beneath them, bringing him and Alex crashing down with a shriek and a bang.  
Neither of them moved for a couple of seconds. He was hunched up at the end of the bath, with Alex half under him and half over him. The water was tumbling down onto their legs, but it wasn’t warming them anymore.   
“Shit! Alex, are you ok?” Matt asked, trying to pull them both up. He rubbed the back of his head, wincing when he felt the large bump already forming there from where it hit the faucet. When he brought his fingers back round, with the aim of brushing the wet curls from Alex’s face, which was buried in the crook of his neck, he saw that they were red. He must have cut his head when he landed, but it wasn’t important. He fell and injured himself all the time, he’d get over it.  
“Alex? Are you hurt?”  
“My wrist.” Was all Alex could manage to say. Matt helped Alex to sit up, leaning back against the other side of the tub. He turned off the water before reaching out for Alex’s left wrist tenderly. “I can’t move it Matt. It really hurts.” Matt could see Alex’s eyes fill with tears, and hear the fear in her voice, all romance was gone, he didn’t care that they were both naked, and he was still sporting a raging erection, they’d both been so close to coming. The only thing that mattered now was that Alex was hurt, and it was all his fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really feeling the pressure to make sure this lives up to your expectations!! Let me know what you think/if you have any suggestions for things you'd like to happen. I have finished writing this, but am tweaking/adding and deleting constantly so I'll try and accommodate any suggestions!!
> 
> Hopefully I've managed to get the awkwardness in the first half of this chapter across!!


	8. Humiliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He looked at Alex, curled up in the corner of the bath, cradling her wrist, and a wave of guilt hit him. It was all his fault, he had gone and royally fucked everything up, yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!
> 
> Sorry I didn't update yesterday or earlier today. We had a Halloween party last night (I was a zombie 11th Doctor in honour of Matty's birthday!) and I may have got a tiny, little bit smashed, and was certainly suffering this morning because of it... oops!
> 
> Usual stuff really, let me know what you thing/any suggestions/opinions/constructive criticism....

“I think we should get that looked at sweetheart, it might be broken.” He told her lovingly. He kissed the top of her head, then climbed out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist. He looked at Alex, curled up in the corner of the bath, cradling her wrist, and a wave of guilt hit him. It was all his fault, he had gone and royally fucked everything up, yet again. With the other towel draped over his arm, he cupped her cheek, kissing her forehead before helping Alex out and tucking a towel around her dripping body. All he could hope for, was that she could tell how bad he felt from his actions. He knew that sorry wouldn’t be enough.  
As Alex sat on the edge of the bed, looking down at her probably broken wrist, she was reminded of the scene they had filmed in Doctor Who, when River broke her wrist. It was a shame that Matt couldn’t actually use some regeneration energy now and heal it for her now. She had no idea how much time passed as Matt flew around the room, packing their bags. He grabbed Alex’s pyjamas, figuring they would be easier for her to put back on that the t-shirt she had brought with her.   
It looked like she was thinking, Matt didn’t want to disturb her, but had to.  
“Alex? Do you want me to help you get dressed?” He asked, chucking the pyjamas down next to her.  
Alex nodded her head, the idea of moving any part of her body seemed like too much effort at the moment. Matt carefully untucked her towel, and helped her to stand up. Her body had dried now, the romance had disappeared into thin air, but Matt was incredibly grateful that Alex was comfortable enough with him to stand in front of him stark raving naked, and without a care. Though, if he thought about it, she was probably only caring about her wrist. He knelt down on the soft carpet, slipping each of Alex’s feet into the legs of her knickers and slowly dragging the lacy beige fabric up, covering her sex that he desperately wanted to relieve of the tension it must still be holding. It was only when he was down on his knees that he noticed the deep bruises already forming on her own knees and ribs, which had taken most of the impact.  
“Does it hurt here sweetheart?” Matt asked tenderly, resting a gentle hand against her ribcage where a deep, dark, ugly bruise had already formed.  
“Yes.” Alex whispered. “When I move, and when I breathe in.”  
“Ok my love. Let’s get you dressed and down to the hospital.”  
Twisting Alex’s body around to get her pyjama top on proved difficult, but they got there eventually. He helped her to do the buttons up, pressing a kiss to her forehead as a token gesture in apology. He felt so humiliated, and the guilt was eating away at him.  
Alex just focussed on trying to will away the pain as Matt checked them out of the hotel, and drove them to the nearest A&E department. He didn’t care about his head, it would heal on it’s own, but he had really hurt Alex, which, bearing in mind what they had been doing, was the last thing he had wanted to do. They arrived at the hospital 20 minutes later, and luckily there wasn’t much of a waiting time. As they suspected, Alex had broken her wrist, and cracked a rib, and within 5 hours of the accident, they were back in the car on their way home, with Alex wearing a lovely purple cast on her wrist.  
They pulled up at Alex’s flat a couple of hours later, and Matt helped her inside with her bag.   
Alex collapsed onto her sofa as soon as she could, and started sobbing, holding her good hand against her ribs to try and alleviate the pain slightly. She was utterly humiliated, the nurses had asked what had happened, and she simply told them that she had slipped in the shower, it didn’t take long for them to put two and two together when they saw Matt’s head. The knowing looks the young nurses shared, the way they giggled at the nurses station while looking at the pair was enough to make Alex want to curl up in a ball and let the ground swallow her whole. They were probably making comments about how someone her age shouldn’t even be having sex, let alone in the shower with someone so much younger.  
Matt sat down next to Alex with a cup of tea, some painkillers, and an ice pack for her ribs. On top of the humiliation, she also had to deal with ruining her friendship with Matt. How could he ever want to have sex with her again after that? Or even see her? They’d barely said a word since they got out of the hospital, but Matt surprised her. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him, letting Alex sob on his shoulder at the mess they had made.  
“I’m so sorry Alex. So, so, sorry. It’s all my fault.” He mumbled into her hair.  
“How am I going to cope with everything with only one arm and limited movement?” She asked herself before adding, “Please don’t blame yourself Matt, it was an accident.”  
“It was my fault Alex.”  
“No, Matt, it wasn’t. I came onto you remember. It was my mistake, I shouldn’t have.”  
“Alex, sweetheart, up until we fell, it was the best few minutes of my life. I’ve wanted to do that for a long time. Don’t blame yourself, drink your tea, take the tablets, and put the TV on. I’m just popping out for a bit and I’ll get us some dinner, pizza ok?”  
Alex nodded her head and flicked through the channels, smiling slightly when Matt kissed her forehead. Everything had changed between them now, and she wasn’t sure what that meant.  
Matt came back a couple of hours later, carrying two large pizzas (They were buy one get one free, he told her when she complained she wouldn’t be able to get a whole one by herself. She ended up only leaving two slices, having not eaten since the dinner at the wedding the night before.), a huge bunch of flowers as an apology, and a suitcase, declaring that he would be staying with his for at least a couple of days to help out, promising to sleep in the spare room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I didn't update yesterday, I might be persuaded to put another chapter on in a few hours. I'm not above a bit of blackmail... In fact, it feels a little like I'm holding the chapters hostage! x


	9. I love you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Alex knew was that she had acquired herself a new lodger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for tonight! I'll upload more tomorrow. Let me know what you think as always, the lovely comments really cheered up a hungover me this morning!!

Matt was the ultimate gentleman while he stayed with Alex, helping her with chores, putting a bin liner over her wrist when she showered, then helping her wash her hair and get dressed. He even calmed Salome down when Alex was speaking to her on Skype, panicking over her Mum’s injuries, the smart, young girl didn’t believe the slipping in the shower story, her mum was too sensible to do something like that. It didn’t help Alex’s guilt having to lie to her daughter, but she couldn’t exactly go into all of the sordid details with her 13 year old. She couldn’t even tell her that something was going on between the pair of them, not until Alex was certain of what it was, and what it meant. Was anything even going on between them?   
All Alex knew was that she had acquired herself a new lodger.  
After a week, Alex could have managed most of it by herself, but didn’t want him to leave, not that she had said anything. She got to know a different side of him, and it was nice to have a bit of company.  
After three weeks, Matt still hadn’t left, just popping back to his apartment every couple of days for more clothes, or a new book or whatever else he needed. Alex learnt so much about him. He was better read than she had assumed, had a habit of leaving his dirty socks and pants laying around the house, was a very good cook, and loved nothing more than curling up on the sofa at the end of the day with Alex, a film and a bottle of beer. Alex realised as she lay against his chest one evening, that it was a normal, loving relationship, but without the romantic intimacy.  
They had always been close, bonding almost immediately when they first met over a shared love of takeaways and flirting, but this was a new type of intimate. Alex found herself washing Matt’s underwear, no even blinking when she had to pick up his dirty pants and throw them into the wash alongside her own. The only difference between them and any other loving, happy couple in a relationship, was that they shared different bedrooms and didn’t kiss. It was bizarre, but it worked for them. For the time being.  
They often kissed each others cheeks, or foreheads, but that was it. They still needed to talk about what was happening between them, but neither wanted to bring it up, in case it wrecked the domesticity they currently had.  
Matt was still consumed by guilt. He didn’t think he would ever be able to show Alex just how sorry he actually was. He had stopped verbally apologising after three days, when Alex had moaned at him to stop keeping on about it. The incident hadn’t been mentioned since. It wasn’t enough to stop him from physically apologising though. Every morning, without fail, Matt brought Alex a cup of tea in bed before he left for work. It was often cold by the time she woke up, but it was the thought that counted. He insisted on cooking breakfast in bed for her every time he had the day off, or wasn’t needed at work until later in the day. He helped with dinner every night, brought her a new bunch of flowers twice a week, every Sunday and Wednesday, always changing which ones he got to keep a nice variety, but studiously avoided lilies. He could remember Alex saying that her first husband Ralph used to buy them for her when he was trying to apologise, usually, she found out later, after he had cheated on her. Lilies brought back bad memories for Alex, and that wasn’t something Matt wished to do. The only other things Matt could think of, were to not make Alex feel uncomfortable, which he decided involved not mentioning the incident or making any further moves unless Alex explicitly did first, and by making things as normal and easy for her as possible. That often led to the two of them laying on the same sofa in the evenings. The first few times it happened, they would be at opposite ends, with Alex’s feet in his lap, gradually, Matt started to rub her feet, then scratch her legs, until one evening Alex wasn’t laying at the other end. She would lean into his side, then a few nights later, draped her arm across his waist, until she was laying between his legs with her back to his chest, making herself comfortable as they watched a film of her choice. A couple of nights later, Matt even had his arms around her as she lay against his chest, holding her close. It was easy to forget, in these close, quiet moments, that they weren’t really in a relationship. If anyone took a photo through the window, it would be hard to explain.  
It had been nearly a month before anything different happened. Matt was up, rushing around because he was running late for an audition, Alex was trying to help him find his other shoe, while trying to convince him at the same time that the high top trainers in his hands would look better with his outfit than the boring, normal trainers they were trying to find. Eventually, he gave in, and pulled the high tops on. He hated to admit she was right, but they did look better.  
She was waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs, holding his bag for him to grab on the way out, not unlike how she used to get Salome ready for school. With his travel mug in one hand, he snatched the bag from her hand, then cupped the side of her face, pressing a fleeting kiss to her lips.   
“Love you.” He said as he ran out of the door.  
“Love you too.” Alex replied automatically.  
As soon as the front door closed, Alex’s fingers brushed her own lips as she realised what had happened, in shock. Matt realised when he got into his car, banging his head against the steering wheel, repeating “Shit. Shit. Shit.” constantly, the whole drive to his audition, which he messed up completely where he was worried.  
Neither of them mentioned it when he got home, a simple slip of the tongue they both put it down to.


	10. It's not like that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, is that how you broke your wrist? Did he tie you up, making you thrash around a bit too hard?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, this is kind of part 1 of a 2 part chapter. Leave lots and lots of nice comments and I'll upload the other this evening!!! Please? Pretty please? With a cherry on top? It's been a loooooong weekend, and it will be an even longer week!

He was totally consumed with guilt over what had happened, and to try and make amends, Matt catered for every single one of Alex’s whims and fancies. When her Dad phoned a few days later to ask if they could move some of the boxes that had been in storage at his house back to Alex’s, Matt instantly offered to go and help, after all, it was his fault that Alex couldn’t drive or life any of the boxes.  
“Oh lord, my aunt’s here.” Alex moaned as they pulled into Alex’s parents driveway. “I should probably warn you, she gets a bit confused sometimes, and can be a bit… handsy. Just smile and nod along, I find that’s the easiest way, and don’t stand next to her, she will grope you!”  
Matt very quickly found out that Alex hadn’t been lying. Margarethe, Nicola and Aunt Mabel were busy looking through the photos from the wedding that Matt and Alex had attended a few weeks before, Sarah was an old friend of Nicola’s as well, but Alex’s sister had been unable to attend. They were all huddled around Nicola’s laptop in the kitchen, with Alex’s father busying himself with making the all tea when Alex and Matt walked in.  
“So, this is the handsome young man my little Lexi is so taken with!” Aunt Mabel mumbled as she enveloped Matt in a hug. Before he had the chance to pull back, her hand had slipped down his back, and she grabbed a handful of his bum. “He’s a keeper this one Lexi, very firm!”  
“Aunt Mabel! It’s not like that, Matt is just a friend, leave him alone.” Alex whined.   
“Don’t worry about it Lexi.” Matt told her, obviously taking the mick out of her family’s nickname for her. “It’s lovely to meet you Mrs Gardener. I’m Matt.” He leant in to kiss the elderly woman’s cheek, before extracting himself from her grip. She was clingier than some of the more crazed fans he’d met. “Hello Mr and Mrs Kingston, I’m Matt, you must be Nicola.” He repeated, shaking her father’s hand, and kissing Margarethe and Nicola on the cheek as well. “I can see where Alex gets her good looks from.”  
“Flirt.” Alex mumbled, earning herself a smack on the bum from Matt. She missed the way her family looked at them both as she rolled her eyes. “Hallo Mama.” She said, greeting her mum, then moving round to hug everyone else.  
Her sister grabbed her arm, dragging Alex out into the garden for a walk, foolishly leaving Matt alone in the kitchen with the two elderly women and Alex’s father.  
“Why didn’t you tell me you two were dating?” Nicola asked. “We’re sisters Lexi, I thought we told each other everything.”  
“We do! I didn’t tell you, because there’s nothing going on between us. We’re just friends.”  
Nicola still didn’t seem convinced. “I’ve seen the photo’s from the wedding Lexi. Pretty incriminating evidence against you if you ask me. That one of you two at the table, you could practically draw hearts over his eyes, and not forgetting the one of the dance floor. Why won’t you just tell me what’s going on?”  
“What picture from the dance floor?” Alex asked, she hadn’t seen the photo’s yet, she wasn’t as obsessed with social media as some people she knew.   
“You’re kissing him.” Nicola replied quickly.  
Alex dropped her sister’s arm and ran into the kitchen where the laptop was still open, the wedding photo’s waiting patiently on screen. It took a couple of minutes for Alex to scroll through the hundreds of photo’s in the album before she found the one she wanted. There it was, on screen, Matt’s hand was clearly on her bottom, her hand in his hair, and their lips just touching. The light was behind them, creating a silhouette, it was a beautiful photo, capturing a candid moment between them, a moment that ended just a millisecond later, you could just see the little boy that ruined the moment in the corner of the picture.  
“Why didn’t you tell me about this before now? It was, what, 5 weeks ago?” Alex demanded.  
“Figured it wasn’t a conversation you’d want on the phone.“  
“He was just helping me out.” Alex tried telling her sister quietly when she heard her cautiously approach her from behind.  
“Helping you out of a dry spell? Something your bloody rabbit couldn’t solve.” Nicola joked.  
“NICOLA!”  
“Sorry, sorry!” Nicola apologised half heartedly. “So, is that how you broke your wrist? Did he tie you up, making you thrash around a bit too hard?”  
Alex dropped her head into her hands, and blushed, refusing to look her sister in the eye. “No, it wasn’t-”  
“It was, wasn’t it? That’s a naughty injury, I always knew you were a kinky bitch. I want to know all the details. No, actually, thinking about it, I really don’t want to know about your sex life with your young hunk, I’ll just get jealous, me and Michael never get to do anything interesting any more, missionary twice a week, it’s like a bloody schedule, oh the joys of having three kids. Just tell me, was it worth it?” Nicola pleaded.  
“Please Nic, don’t.”  
“Alexandra Kingston, I hereby charge you with shagging your young, sexy co-star. How do you plead, guilty or not guilty?” Nicola continued, throwing herself into the stool opposite Alex with a smug look on her face.  
Alex knew she was fighting a losing battle, but the truth was so much more complicated now, she didn’t even know herself what was going on between them. She resigned herself to having to tell her sister what was really going on.  
“Guilty.” She admitted quietly. “Ish.”  
“Guilty-ish?” Nicola asked. “Are you shagging him or not?”  
“It was a one off, and it will probably never happen again.” Alex insisted.  
Nicola leant across and tapped Alex plaster cast lightly. “So, he did have you handcuffed to the bed frame and thrashing around so much you snapped your wrist?”  
“No. I didn’t lie, I, we, slipped in the shower.” Nicola burst out laughing at Alex’s admission. “And we didn’t even come!”   
It took Alex another half an hour to convince her sister that her and Matt weren’t really dating, and even then her sister didn’t believe her. It had definitely been a mistake to tell Nicola about the little kiss and love you incident a few days before, that was just fuel for the fire to Nic. She’d thought that coming clean would prove that Nicola was wrong about the pair of them, but it turned out to be a massive mistake. Nicola was now even more convinced that they were made for each other. She just knew that neither Alex or Matt would admit it to each other.


	11. It's not real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ve given more passionate kisses to my carrots when they grow well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm being lovely and uploading the next one now! Hope you enjoy, and let me know!!!!

Matt, on the other hand, felt trapped, and was. He was stuck on the sofa, with a cup of tea, between Alex’s mum and aunt, her father sitting opposite, being quizzed on his intentions with her. He tried explaining their situation for a few minutes, but when he saw the glare on her fathers face, thought it best to not continue down that route. He struggled to word it in a way that didn’t make it sound like he was just being opportunistic. The last thing Matt wanted was to be hunted down by Anthony. It could seem like he was using the man’s daughter.   
“So, how did the two of you meet?” Aunt Mabel asked. The woman reminded Matt of his Grandmother who had passed away when he was at University. Her short grey curls were pinned to her head in a very 1940’s fashion, big, round framed glasses perched on the end of her nose that she was constantly pushing back up.  
“Er… We work together, I played the Doctor on Doctor Who, Alex played my wife.”  
“I know that you numpty. I watch every week. I mean, how did you get together?” Mabel continued. Matt looked up to see Alex frozen in the doorway. “Oh there she is now! Your beautiful girl, let me move over here, so Lexi can sit next to you. Oh, just look at you two, such a lovely couple aren’t they Maggie?” Mabel had shuffled over onto the opposite chair, leaving Alex no choice but to sit next to Matt. “Oh, come on you two, you’re acting like you don’t know each other, give her a kiss darling.”  
“I really don’t think that’s necessary Aunty.” Alex protested.  
“You heard the woman, Lexi, give your long suffering boyfriend a kiss.” Matt told her, while pulling kissy faces at her. “Pucker up Kingston!”  
Alex huffed, but leant across and kissed Matt’s cheek, not wanting to encourage her incorrigible family any more.   
“What was that?” Margarethe complained. “I’ve given more passionate kisses to my carrots when they grow well.”  
Alex rolled her eyes, just about to put her head in her hands at her families ridiculous notions, but was stopped in her tracks by Matt. His hands both stopped her hands from moving, and held tight to the back of her neck as he leant in, planting a smacking kiss on Alex’s lips. He pulled back, keeping hold of one of Alex’s hands, threading his fingers through hers, smiling when both of the older women started coo-ing over the pair, but slightly worrying about Anthony glaring at him.  
“Oh, you two must be so happy together.” Mabel stated.  
“We are, aren’t we sweetheart?”  
“Hmm.” Was Alex’s curt reply.  
Matt spent the rest of the afternoon holding Alex’s hand, calling her ‘sweetheart’ and ‘honey’, trying to keep her close to him, except for when he was helping to load the boxes. When the car was loaded, he stood back slightly as Alex said goodbye to her family. He had never met them before, and they all seemed lovely, if slightly… persistent. He knew that they had both tried telling her family the truth about what happened at the wedding, but had refused to listen, adamant that they were the most loved up, couple on the planet. It was like they only saw what they wanted to see, in the end, it had just been easier to go along with it.  
“What the hell was that Matthew?” She hissed through a fake smile as she waved goodbye to her family as Matt reversed out of the driveway. “Getting rid of that creep at the bar was one thing, even at a wedding with a load of people I probably won’t see for another few years again is another, but lying to my FAMILY like that? Why did you do it?”  
“Because they want you to be happy Alex.” Matt told her, careful to keep his focus on driving. The last thing he wanted was to be the cause of any more injuries to Alex.  
“They think we are in a relationship Matt! I’m going to have to either tell them we broke up, and continue lying to them, or tell them the truth, and look like an idiot.”  
“Are we not in a relationship?” Matt asked, looking across at Alex as he stopped at a set of traffic lights. “Because it kind of seems to me like we are.” This was not a conversation he wanted to have right now, not while he had to concentrate on driving.  
“No Matthew, we are not in a relationship. We tried shagging, and it ended up with us both in A&E, that’s it.”  
Matt found a lay by, and pulled over, what had been going on between them felt like more to him than it did to her obviously. He turned in his seat to try and look at Alex, but she refused to look at him. She was too angry.   
“Look, they kept saying how happy we looked in the photos and how pleased they were that you had finally found someone that treated you right. I tried to tell them, honestly I did, several times, but they didn’t want to know, they kept saying it was obvious that we were in love. Plus, I was slightly worried your father would attack me as well if I said ‘don’t worry, it’s all for show, I’m only pretending to be your daughters boyfriend, and by the way, that plaster cast she’s sporting, that’s because I dropped her when we were banging in the shower!’. I only did it, because I wanted to make them happy. And you. I’m sorry, I was wrong. If you want, I’ll come clean, I didn’t outright lie to them, I just let them believe what they wanted to, and carefully worded my answers.”  
“I’m going to have to clean up this mess you realise, they won’t just forget about this. They’ve already asked when I’m bringing you home for dinner.”  
“Well, I’m free Friday?” Matt tried joking, but stopped smiling as soon as Alex looked at him with an icy stare. “Sorry.” He mumbled.  
“I am so pissed off with you right now. Just, don’t do anything like that again. I just need to hope that they don’t mention it to Salome when they next talk to her, maybe I’ll text them actually, I could say that we are just keeping things quiet until we get a hold on it, then we will, or rather would, tell her, but instead, I’ll just tell them things didn’t work out between us in a few weeks.”  
Matt looked out of his window at the early evening traffic whizzing past them. “If that’s what you want. I am sorry, let me buy you dinner to make it up to you?” Alex nodded her head agreeing, she wasn’t one to turn down a free dinner. “Ok then. You do realise that we’ve just had our first argument, my beautiful girlfriend, I think it went well!” He jested. Alex stare shut him up instantly. “Too soon?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for tonight, please leave lovely comments for me to read at work tomorrow!!!!


	12. Forgiven?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Kiss her, lay her down on the bed, remind her of why you love her, make her feel good, hold her close, make it about her. For gods sake, don’t go making her give you a blow job, eat her out! Put her first, make sure she comes before you do too!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I have said this before, and I will probably (read definitely!) say it again, but honestly, reading the lovely comments that you have been leaving makes me so happy, to know that something I have created, that has come from my own imagination with no help from anyone else, is being appreciated and enjoyed by people who don't know me, and have no reason to 'have' to leave a comment, really means so, so much. So thank you! (And please, continue leaving those lovely comments... I'll never tire of them!!) Ro x

Their argument from the week before had mostly been forgotten, despite Alex only speaking to him when it had been strictly necessary for two days, even though he had come home with an extra big bunch of all her favourite flowers and a box of chocolates the next day. The look he got from the cashier when he was paying for them was mortifying, evidently it was obvious that he was in trouble with the woman in his life.  
“Upset your missus I’m guessing. What did you do?” The older woman on the checkout asked him skeptically as he paid, deciding at the last minute to also add a bottle of wine.  
“Long story.” Matt said glumly. Alex wasn’t his missus though, or girlfriend, close friend didn’t cover it any more, and pretend girlfriend wasn’t right either, and would take too long to explain, there was no category they fitted into these days.  
“Give her those, run her a nice bath, give her a massage, tell her you love her, over and over again, but don’t make it sound like you are just saying it for the sake of it, you have to mean it each time, then take her to bed, feed her the chocolates and make love to her, properly, slowly, make every move matter. Understand?”  
“Ok.”  
“Kiss her, lay her down on the bed, remind her of why you love her, make her feel good, hold her close, make it about her. For gods sake, don’t go making her give you a blow job, eat her out! Put her first, make sure she comes before you do too!”  
Matt blushed at the thought of a strange, old woman telling him to go home and have sex with Alex. It wasn’t like it was something that had gone well for them in the past. He paid for his purchases and started to walk away. He didn’t even like the idea of anyone he didn’t know discussing his sex life like it was a cooking recipe. If he wanted to, he could make love to Alex, he knew how to do it, he didn’t need some nosey old bint telling him what to do.  
“Do what I told you! She’ll be putty in your hands again soon.” She shouted after him. Matt threw a hand in the air in acknowledgement. Maybe he wouldn’t follow her advice, but luckily the flowers, chocolates and wine helped her on the way to forgiving him. She stopped sulking, and started cuddling up to him again in the evenings.  
Alex had decided to leave it for a couple of weeks, not mention him when she spoke to her family unless they asked first, but even then keep things vague, then fake a break up for the sake of her family, hoping that a suitable amount of time would have passed. Thankfully, Salome was still clueless about their little charade, knowing only that Matt had been helping her out whilst she was still injured, if everything went to plan, then the ‘break up’ should be simple, and quick, she can play it off that it was never quite right and she wasn’t too upset about it, hopefully. To revenge for him being the cause of needing the fake break up in the first place, Alex did contemplate telling her family that Matt had cheated on her, but quickly discarded that plan, she loved him deep down, and her family loved him too, she couldn’t let them think that of him. She’d keep it simple, say things just didn’t work out, the age difference was too much, they wanted different things.  
“Alex?” Matt asked as they ate their dinner one evening after more than a month of living together unofficially. He often cooked dinner, he wasn’t a brilliant chef, but he enjoyed it, and Alex made a great sous chef. They’d learnt to manoeuvre around each other in the kitchen seamlessly, like a carefully planned and choreographer comedy act. She would lay the table, pour their drinks, and serve the food while Matt was busy chopping and grilling. He had even learnt just how cooked Alex liked her steak, joking that it was so rare, he had only cooked the moo. His, she said, was so well done, it was practically charcoal.  
“I’m supposed to be going to a 30th birthday party in Brighton this weekend, it’s only in a club, but I’m staying in a hotel down there, do you want to come with me? I’m pretty sure I booked a twin room in case I ended up having to share with one of the boys, but obviously if you’re there, then I won’t.”  
Alex looked up at him across the dinner table and smiled. “Why not? I’d love to come with you darling.” It wasn’t like she had anything better to do, other than binge watching TV, and she’d done enough of that over the last month. They’d managed to work through several box sets, alternating horror programmes with cheesy sitcoms, enjoying any genre as long as they had good company next to them. Matt was even gentleman enough to hold Alex close during the scary bits, letting her bury her face in his neck and laughing softly at her when she tentatively peered back at the screen to check it was over.


	13. Blast from the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’ve been my emergency boyfriend, now, I’ll be your emergency girlfriend. Let’s make them sick with how happy we are.” She told him, running the hand that had been on his back, down lower over his bum, giving it a gentle squeeze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, the character Kat in this chapter, is based loosely on a right bitch I had the unfortunate pleasure of having to endure through school!
> 
> The next chapter, is my favourite, and is what inspired and started this whole fic, which just grew from there. I can not wait to upload it. It's blackmail I know, but leave lovely comments and I'll upload it quicker!! xx

That weekend, Matt drove them down to Brighton. Being the gentleman, and because Alex was still injured, he carried his bag and Alex’s into the hotel. He was having a hard time keeping his eyes off of Alex, who, in his opinion, looked even more gorgeous than she had at the wedding the previous month, even with her cast still on. She coordinated her dress to match the cast, a figure hugging Cadbury purple dress with a black sash around the middle, highlighting her figure perfectly, with matching black high heels. She honestly was the most gorgeous woman he had ever laid eyes on. They got in line to check in, when Matt clocked the woman in the next line over. His university girlfriend, Kat, who had cheated on him for months with his then best friend Harry, who stood next to her, arm in arm.  
“Fuck! If I’d known they were going to be here, I wouldn’t have bothered.” Matt said, before quietly explaining the whole sorry saga to Alex. He’d been avoiding anything to do with them for nearly 10 years. At the time, it seemed like everyone on campus knew she was cheating, except Matt. It had nearly destroyed him. It was one of the reasons he had sympathised so strongly with Alex over what had happened with Ralph, although what she had been through, in being so public, having been married and together so long, was so much more devastating, he had first hand experience of how gut wrenching having someone you loved cheat on you was. If only he had been older, or Alex younger, and they could have comforted each other through the tough times, or maybe, if they’d met, the tough times would never have happened.   
Matt didn’t want Kat to win, or to think she had ever been more than just a blip to him, he wanted her to know that he was happy, and Alex somehow picked up on that. She knew from experience how soul destroying it was to have someone you love treat you like that. When she had split up with Ralph, she had let the guilt consume her. It had taken her a long time to realise that the best thing she could have done, was to pick herself up, and show Ralph what he had given up, what he was missing out on. There was no way that Alex could let that woman think she had ruined Matt’s life. That woman had to know that Matt had picked himself up, and moved on. As Matt and Harry both checked in simultaneously, Alex leant in close to Matt and whispered in his ear.  
“You’ve been my emergency boyfriend, now, I’ll be your emergency girlfriend. Let’s make them sick with how happy we are.” She told him, running the hand that had been on his back, down lower over his bum, giving it a gentle squeeze. The mirror behind reception showed Alex that Kat had seen her movements, scowling at the pair as she put a possessive arm around her boyfriend. They hadn’t said a word, but it hadn’t been needed, both women would show the other that they had the better man. They were locked in a silent, bitchy stand off.   
When he finished checking them in, Matt looked up at her, taking Alex’s hand and leading her to the lift to find their room, leaving the suitcases with the concierge. He was horrified when Kat and Harry joined them in the lift.  
“What room number are we in babe?” Kat asked Harry in a faux sweet voice that Matt could now see straight through, pointedly looking across at Matt with a winning look. If an old woman was the best he could do now, even with him being the mega star he was, she pitied him, she really had expected better of him. Surely someone with his sort of bank balance could have at least hired a hooker to come with him if he didn’t want to come alone, he didn’t have to bring an ancient hag, old enough to be their mother.  
“154.” Harry answered, deliberately not looking at Matt, he did, genuinely feel awful over what had happened.   
Matt noticed that Harry’s hand was on Kat’s bum, which was hard to miss. Her peroxide blonde hair was loose around her shoulders, her boobs, which Matt couldn’t help but noticed were at least two sizes bigger than they had been were practically hanging out the top of her tight black dress, which barely covered her backside. Her long, tanned legs were extended even more in the ridiculous 6 inch heels she was struggling to walk in. With plumped up lips and heavy, false eyelashes, Matt looked at Alex next to him, with natural make up, free, untameable hair, and an impossible figure, he knew hands down which woman looked better, and he had his arm around her waist.  
Matt looked down at the slip holding his own key card, room 152. He grabbed Alex’s shoulders, burying his face in her curls as he angrily whispered to her. “They are in the room next to us.”  
“Are you sure you want to do this?” She whispered back. Matt ever so subtly nodded his head. “Then followed my lead.” Alex told him, before pulling away from him, but wrapping her arms around his waist as she giggled sexily. “Matt! You can’t say things like that, there are people here.” Before shooting him a knowing look, telling him to improvise.  
“You’ll have to shut me up then you beautiful woman.” He playfully replied. “Come here.” Matt leant down, holding the back of Alex’s head, and pressed a smacking kiss to her lips, not before glaring at his ex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice comments for the next chapter guys!! You know the drill by now! Ro x


	14. Let's get it on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Can I just say, before we do this, I was never bad in bed! She just made it a bit difficult. I am more than capable between the sheets, just not so much in showers!” Matt clarified, not wanting his ex’s bitter comments to harm his chances of ever proving to Alex just how capable he was

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favourite chapter, and is what inspired the whole fic!
> 
> Dedicated to Uncommonly_common - this is your prize for being my 100th comment!!! Yay!!
> 
> As usual, please leave lots of lovely comments, I'm feeling a bit ill at the moment so lovely comments will make me feel better. Let me know if this is as good as I hope it is. The next few chapters are all set on the same evening, things are kicking off now, the end is in sight....

As soon as the doors opened, Alex was tugging Matt’s hand towards their room. He swatted her bum, making Alex shriek, running quicker towards their room, looking at Matt sexily, much to Kat and Harry’s disgust. They shut the door behind them and started giggling. Their eyes flew open in surprise a few moments later when they heard Kat and Harry enter their bedroom. Matt and Alex could hear everything they said.  
“Did you see that skank he was with? She must be about 60! Pathetic, isn’t it? Matty the movie star can’t even get a girlfriend his own age, must be one of his mum’s friends.” They heard Kat grumble. “All the girls liked him at uni, I don’t know why, he was never that good in bed, now he’s with some cougar granny. I mean, seriously, were they wrinkles on her face, or have we decided to visit the Gran Canyon?”  
“That fucking bitch!” Matt whispered angrily. It was fuming, how could someone insult someone as wonderful as Alex.  
“What does he see in her? She’s so old, I bet her tits are all saggy, he’s probably just sympathy fucking her. Isn’t she the one that Voldemort bloke dumped because he found someone fitter? Then, I’m sure I read a while ago that she got a second divorce as well, I mean, two divorces, it’s like the woman is toxic. What is Matt doing with her?” Kat continued.  
Matt was shocked, and horrified when he turned and saw Alex start to cry, so he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, and wiped away her tears, hoping it could bring a little comfort to Alex. “I’m so sorry you had to hear that. Don’t listen to what she says sweetheart, she’s just jealous. I can’t believe I dated her for 3 years, all along I should have seen her for the manipulative cow that she is, well, half cow, half barbie doll.”   
Kat the cow, as Alex’s mind had named her, had hit the nail on the head, the exact reason why her and Matt should never have a real relationship, however well they got on.  
“Want to make her more jealous?” Alex eventually asked quietly, resolving to not listen to anything Kat said as she wiped away her tears and tried to quickly fix her make up in the mirror. Matt nodded, intrigued as to what Alex had in mind.  
Alex walked over to the bed, feeling a bit depressed, but got herself quickly into the character of Matt’s girlfriend that she would be playing that night, and threw herself on to it backwards, making the bedframe bash against the wall.   
“Matt! Stop it!” She shouted happily. “Stop tickling me!” Alex laughed and shrieked.  
Matt watched her in the doorway confused, Alex sat up and quietly explained. “I want her to think we are having mind blowing sex, show her how much you’ve improved in bed.”  
Matt smirked at her, cottoning on to what she was planning.  
“Can I just say, before we do this, I was never bad in bed! She just made it a bit difficult. I am more than capable between the sheets, just not so much in showers!” Matt clarified, not wanting his ex’s bitter comments to harm his chances of ever proving to Alex just how capable he was, forgetting about their previous experience of course. Alex giggled softly, beckoning him to come closer to her.  
“I have no doubt that you are very capable darling, and I know first hand, just how… well endowed you are. Now come on, pretend to fuck me, hard!” He shook his body, warming himself up, then sat on the bed opposite Alex, preparing to put in the performance of a lifetime.  
“Oh, fuck, Lexi. You are so fucking gorgeous.” Matt said, a little louder than he normally would. They were both sat on the bed, not touching, and with no intentions of having sex at all.  
“Uh, Matt, right there. Yes, oh god!” Alex groaned.   
The longer they carried on, dirty talking to each other, moaning and laughing, the harder it got to not actually laugh.  
“Matt, we need to have sex. Stand up over the other side of the bed will you?” Alex whispered after about 10 minutes of what they hoped sounded like some pretty heavy foreplay.  
Matt stood at the head of the solid bed, with Alex opposite. “Ready?” She asked.   
“Fuck me darling. I need your hot, heavy cock inside me now. Fuck me with your massive cock, pound me so hard that I can’t walk.” She waited a few seconds. ”Uhhhh!” She shouted. They didn’t move for a couple of moments until Alex nodded, and they started shaking the bed frame against the wall, in time to ‘Matt’s thrusts’.  
“Oh god! Honey, yes, right there.” Alex groaned, knowing their neighbours would overhear everything.  
“Oh my fucking god! They are shagging! That is fucking disgusting!” They heard Kat complain from the next room seconds later, making Matt and Alex smile at the success of their little ploy.  
In the next room, Harry and Kat were perched on the edge of their bed, traumatised from what they could hear. The glass of water, sitting on the unit against the wall opposite them, was rippling. There was a picture hanging up that they could see physically shaking. It sounded like the wall was going to give way. It was like when you’re in a hotel room and can hear the people next door having sex, only 10 times worse because you know them, then worse than that because you didn’t like them.  
Matt and Alex carried on shaking the bed in time to Matt’s imaginary thrusts. They were imagining pretty rough and vigorous sex by how hard they were doing it, shouting obscene moans across the bed.  
“That’s it baby. Take my cock, take it baby.” Matt loudly said, making Alex gasp, not wanting to admit that she was more than a little turned on at Matt’s dirty talk.  
“Such a dirty mouth Matthew, do you kiss your mother with that?” Alex quietly teased him, before continuing their little play louder. “Harder honey, harder, faster! Oh god darling, give it to me! Fuck me till I can’t see straight. I want you to come in me Matt, make me come so fucking hard.” They shook the bed even harder, both starting to worry about breaking it.  
“We need to come.” Matt said a minute or so later, Alex nodded, struggling not to laugh.  
“Come for me baby, let me see you come my beautiful Lexi.”  
“Uh! Uh! Uh! Yes, oh god, Matt, yes, yes, Ah!” Alex shouted as she ‘came’, screaming so loud most of the hotel could probably hear her. Moll Flanders eat your heart out.  
Matt pretended to come a second later, moaning Alex’s name as they slowed moving the bed until they stopped completely.  
“They was unbelievable.” Alex said eventually.  
“Darling, we need to leave in a few minutes, now that their little show is over.” They heard Harry shout.  
“Just finishing my make up.” Kat hissed in reply.  
“God, the walls in this place are like paper!” Matt whispered.  
Matt untucked his shirt, as Alex messed up her hair, wanting to time walking out of their room with their neighbours. As soon as they heard the next door open, Matt and Alex stumbled out of their room, with Matt tucking his shirt back in, and Alex fixing her dress. Both of their faces were flushed from giggling, giving them a fake ‘just shagged’ look.  
“Your hair is an absolute mess Kingston.” Matt said as they walked down the stairs, a disgruntled Harry and Kat were just a few steps behind them.  
“That’s your fault honey, you just can’t keep your bloody hands out of it.” She replied, grabbing his shoulders to pull him closer to her. “Especially during sex!” She added in a stage whisper.  
Matt raised a hand, twisting a curl around his finger. “I can’t help it, it’s magic hair.” He teased. “One of my favourite things about you.”  
“Along with my tits, my arse, my lips, my hands, my pussy...” Alex trailed off, feeling incredibly smug when she saw the look of pure disgust and jealousy on Kat’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go on, leave me a nice comment, you know you want to! x


	15. Forgive and forget?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mmmhmm, I think this is it, you know? When you meet the one you want to spend the rest of your life with? Well, you two know all about that, don’t you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come on, leave me a nice comment, they cheer me up immensely! They are the reason I continue posting this fic! I'm eeking it out as long as I can because I don't want it to be over.
> 
> Little word of warning, I might not post for a couple of days, I'm at work and am binge watching The Crown on netflix, depends how long it takes me to watch it all! But with beautiful Matty in it, and from what I've seen he's topless for a couple of scenes *fans self*, I may have to watch it twice, because I will be too busy drooling the first time! x

The two couples walked across to the venue together, both determined to show off how perfect their relationship was. As they waited to cross the road, each man with his hand possessively on his girls back, Matt decided to be the bigger man, and make the introductions.  
“I’m not sure if I ever told you about my old uni friends, Kat and Harry, did I sweetheart?” Matt said, gesturing to his old friends.  
“Oh, you mean…. You know, THOSE ones?” Alex asked, pretending to try and be discrete.  
“Yeah, those ones. Alex, meet Kat and Harry, Kat and Harry, meet my gorgeous girlfriend Alex.”  
Harry, to his credit, leant across to shake Alex’s hand, being very polite to her. Alex almost felt sorry for him. She could see why Matt had liked him, he seemed lovely, it was Kat that was the problem. She seemed very controlling and possessive, the poor man had probably made a drunken mistake, and found himself well and truly under Kat’s thumb ever since. Kat however, made a point of looking Alex up and down.  
“So, where did he pick you up? One the street corner?” She asked.  
“Actually, we met at work, but just as friends, it was only when this guy hit on me in the pub a few months later and Matt found himself watching, that he admitted how he felt for me. I’d chose him any day, he’s perfect. We’ve been together for a couple of years now, haven’t we honey?” Alex said, lying through her teeth.  
“Mmmhmm, I think this is it, you know? When you meet the one you want to spend the rest of your life with? Well, you two know all about that, don’t you?” Matt added.  
The light turned green, and they all crossed the road, and if Kat put a little more distance between herself and Harry, then neither of them mentioned it.  
The venue had been described as a club, but it was more of a party venue that could be hired for any occasion. There was a DJ playing in the corner, a pop up bar at the other end of the room and flashing disco lights everywhere.  
“God it’s loud in here!” Alex shouted, reserving them a small table while Matt gave the birthday boy a bottle of scotch whiskey as a present, before grabbing a drink for himself and Alex.  
Throughout the evening, the pair moved closer and closer together, quietly teasing each other, putting on their little loved up show. Kat spent the evening glaring at them both from across the room, determined that they would never be as happy as she should be. She was jealous, and she would admit it. She made a mistake all those years ago, and she was only just realising it. She picked the wrong man, back at university, she should never have left Matt. Harry was a no hoper, stuck in a boring 9 to 5 office job, whereas Matt was successful. He could give her the life she wanted, could spoil her like she deserved, they would make a beautiful couple walking down the red carpets in front of the press. She put a little more distance between herself and Harry, moaning whenever he spoke to her, while never taking her eyes off of Matt and Alex, plotting how she could get her man back, and show the old hag who the better woman was.  
Matt playfully tapped Alex’s knee at the table they were sat at.  
“I’m just popping to the loo, then I’m having a dance with you.” He told her, waggling his eyebrows at her, and demonstrating some truly shocking moves, at least he hadn’t done the drunk giraffe, or twerked. That was one think Alex never wanted to see again!  
Alex took the opportunity while she was alone to text Salome and check her emails. She was so engrossed in her phone, that she didn’t notice Kat get up and follow Matt into the toilets.  
“Hello tiger.” Kat purred as she locked the mens toilet door behind her. Matt, midway through unzipping his fly, spun around on the spot, to be confronted with Kat stalking towards him in an almost predatory fashion. She rested one hand on his chest, right above his heart as Matt stammered. “I’ve got to say, I admire the little performance you’ve been putting on tonight with that whore. Where did you find, someone that desperate, a brothel?”  
Matt’s face dropped, anger blanketing in in seconds. “Don’t you fucking dare talk about the woman I love like that!” He told her, his voice calm but low, the anger seeping through.  
“You don’t love her, not like you used to love me, still love me. I can tell, you know? You never did get over me.” Kat teased, walking around him in a circle, a finger touching him the whole time, marking him as her possession.  
“You’re right. I don’t love her like I loved you. I love her so much more. She would never dream of hurting me like you did.”  
Kat stood still in front of him, and her shoulders sagged.  
“I was wrong Matt. I made a terrible mistake, and I am so sorry. I should never have given you up. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, still want to, if you could ever find it in your heart to forgive me.”  
“Forgive you? Not a chance! You should have thought about that before you started shagging my best friend.”  
“Please, Matty!” Kat pleaded, starting to cry.  
“Unless you have forgotten, and before I continue, stop with the fake crying, I’m an actor, I can see straight through that. Anyway, in case you forgot, I came home, from my Grandmother’s funeral, no less, to find you literally fucking my best friend!” Matt shouted.  
“It wasn’t like that, please, we can try again Matty, we’ll get rid of those two tying us down.”   
“IT WASN’T LIKE THAT? How? I walked into my bedroom to hang my jacket up, and you were on your hands and knees while he fucked you from behind, saying how I never made you feel that good. Everyone knew that you two were together, and had been for nearly a year, except me! You humiliated me, made me a laughing stock, the rumours I heard about myself… Just… It was awful. Now please, let me get back to Alex.” Matt screamed. He’d never had the chance to lash out over what had happened. As soon as he had opened the door, he closed it again, waiting for them in the living room to finish and get dressed. He’d moved into a different halls of residence a couple of days later, and kept his head down for the last six months he had left at Uni.  
“Please Matt, I’m sorry. Just give me another chance, we’re meant to be together forever, remember? Matt and Kat, remember the jokes we used to say? When I used to ride you, we joked that the Kat sat on the Matt” Kat walked up closer to Matt, placing her hands possessively on either side of his neck, and she tried to pull him closer to her for a kiss.  
“Only the problem was, the Kat, didn’t just sit on the Matt, it also sat on the Harry, and from what I heard a few years later, also the Jake and the Ryan. My Grandmother, who you knew I was incredibly close to, had just died, and you betrayed me. The time I needed you the most, and you weren’t there, and now that I’m successful, you suddenly want to be back in my life. It’s not me you want, it’s my money and my fame.” Matt calmly told her, before pushing past to open the door. “It’s never going to happen Katherine. Get over it.” The door slammed behind him, leaving Kat standing alone in the mens toilet.


	16. Today is yesterday's tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex looked around subtly. “Matt, while everyone is watching, shut up and kiss me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I haven't finished binge watching The Crown yet (it's sooooo good!!) but I needed a bit of a break. Hope you enjoy this very important chapter!
> 
> Title of this chapter is from a song from Michael Buble's new album, such sad news about his son.

Furiously, Matt marched out of the toilets, and paced the corridors for a few minutes, attempting to clear his head, sort through his thoughts and dispel some of his anger, but it was futile. He ran his fingers through his perfectly coiffed hair, sending stray strands flying in all directions. How dare she speak of anyone in that way, yet alone someone as special as Alex. It almost surprised Matt at how protective he had become of Alex, yet at the same time, it didn’t. It just felt right. Alex had been through so much, and had become so much stronger, and more beautiful because of it, she didn’t expect anything in life, she knew it was precious, and that sometimes the things worth having the most, were the things worth fighting for. Kat just expected everything to be handed to her on a silver platter. Not any more. Matt wasn’t falling for it.   
Once his anger subsided, and he slowed his angry pacing, leaning against a wall instead, he found himself filled with just one emotion. It wasn’t anger, or jealousy, regret or sadness. It was love. He was filled to the brim with love, and he knew who for. He knew which of the two women he loved, and he knew that now was the time to prove it.  
Matt headed back to Alex. He hadn’t lied, he did love her. Pretending to be Alex’s boyfriend was both bliss and torture. If only they could really work out what had been going on between them now. For the last month, they had been acting less and less. It felt natural to be with her. Now that he knew his feelings, without any trace of doubt or uncertainty, he knew he had to act on it. He loved Alex. He couldn’t wait anymore, he needed to tell her. With a newly found conviction, Matt strode over to Alex, and patiently waited in front of her until she put her phone back in her bag. He loved her, and it was time to say it.  
“I need to dance with you Alex.” He told her, unceremoniously grabbing her hands, dragging her to her feet and out onto the dance floor. Alex could tell that something had happened, his whole demeanour had changed. He was more tense. Matt twirled her around, holding her hands and spinning them both around, dancing like mad, making them both laugh until the music had slowed down, the longer he was close with Alex, the more he began to relax, his mind seeing things clearer. They’d been dancing together for a few songs before Kat skulked out back into the main party room, her face like thunder, looking every inch the spoilt brat that she was. Matt thought back to when he started dating her, wondering what the hell had he been thinking? Well, he knew exactly what he was thinking, she was gorgeous at the time, much more natural, but looking back, the spark had never been there between them, he had never truly loved her. With his arms around her waist and hers over his shoulders, Matt held Alex close as they swayed. Out of the corner of his eye, Matt could see his ex-girlfriend sulking in the corner, with Harry talking to his old friend Tom a few feet away. He knew now, for certain, that he loved Alex. He didn’t want a vindictive airhead like Kat in his life, who only cared about her looks and her bank balance, he wanted Alex. Someone grounded, funny, vulnerable, caring, and more stunning than he could put into words. Someone who would stand up to him, as his equal, rather than look down on him as a possession.  
He held Alex’s waist, his thumb rubbing soft lines up and down as she rested her head on his chest, swaying slowly as Can’t Help Falling In Love With You by UB40 came on over the speakers. Her dress bunched up slightly as his grip on her tightened, dropping a kiss to Alex’s golden curls.  
“Kat tried to apologise to me, she came on to me in the toilet, tried to kiss me. She wanted to make me take her back.” He mumbled into Alex’s ear. “I couldn’t, not after what she did to me, and what she said in there, and earlier. She was so rude.”  
“It’s your decision Matt, I can dump you if you want.” Alex joked, but he could tell there was a serious undertone. It would hurt to do it, but if she had to, Alex would pretend to dump him, right there and then if needed, a good slap across the face, screaming ‘how could you do this to me? I trusted you, I loved you’ before storming out. She would do anything if it would made him happy, that was more important to her than her own happiness.  
“No! I never want to see her again. I want her to know that I am happy now.” Matt said, pulling his head back to look at Alex, but her body closer. “I want her to know that I am happy with the woman I love, because I do Alex. I love you. I’ve known for a while now, but seeing her in there, what she said and did, it made me realise what I really want, and that’s you sweetheart.”  
Alex looked around subtly. “Matt, while everyone is watching, shut up and kiss me.”  
“Are you sure Alex? Because I am not acting now, I’m not your pretend boyfriend. If I kiss you now, it would be as your actual boyfriend, or at least, prospective boyfriend. I can’t pretend anymore, and I don’t want to. I want to be with you, I want to be able to love you, without the pretence.”  
“Shut up and kiss me Matt.” She repeated with a smile.  
Matt’s hands left the small of her back, and he cupped her rosy cheeks, rubbing them lightly with rough thumbs.  
“I love you Alex.”  
She looked up at him, and he saw her breath hitch, before Alex broke out in a massive grin.  
“I love you too Matt, I really do.” Alex told him happily. “Now, for the third time, shut up and kiss me!” She added desperately.  
Matt leant forward, briefly wetting his lips before urgently, but gently, pressing them against Alex’s. Alex left her broken wrist draped across his shoulder, but used her good one to press between Matt’s shoulder blades, pushing him impossibly closer to her. They were a tangle of arms and hands, both trying to get the other even closer, not wanting a single centimetre between them. He felt Alex open her mouth slightly as their lips moved against each others, so Matt used the opportunity to lick at her lips before pressing his tongue into her mouth. Instantly, Alex wrapped her tongue around his, licking at his teeth and lips for a few minutes until Matt pulled away breathless, resting his forehead against hers, gazing lovingly into those deep green eyes, speaking to each other without saying a word, smiling all the brighter when a few loose curls tickled his skin. He tried taming them with a finger, twisting that lock round his finger, then letting it spring back into place.  
Every pair of eyes in the room was on them, except for Kat and Harry, but they didn’t notice, too busy lost in the others eyes as they smiled at each other.  
Their heads snapped up when they heard a commotion a few feet away a few seconds later.  
“Get away from me Kat. You will never change, will you? I’ve already forgiven you once, but now again. It’s over Katherine. We’re done.” Harry was shouting, gesturing wildly with his hands.  
“What do you mean? What have I done?” Kat shouted back, slamming her glass down on the table.  
“Tom saw what you did in the toilet, he heard what you said to Matt. You’re pathetic, you know that? You’re nothing but a gold-digger.” He replied, before storming out of the room, leaving Kat sobbing hysterically in the middle of the room, as she slid to the floor, alone and humiliated.  
Matt’s hand reached round for Alex’s before he whispered.  
“I think it’s about time we headed back, don’t you?” Matt kissed Alex again, quickly and chastely, excited for the possibilities that the night held.  
“I thought you’d never ask.” She replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....... thoughts on this chapter, glad they've finally said those three little words??? x


	17. Let's get it on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party was still in full swing, but neither cared. To them, they were the only people in the universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter I know, let me know what you think, and I might update the following chapter tonight?
> 
> I have a new aim of 200 comments and 1000 hits before this finishes, so get commenting peeps! x
> 
> P.s. Cliffhanger.....

The party was still in full swing, but neither cared. To them, they were the only people in the universe. Everyone else was silenced by their movements. They watched as Matt and Alex gazed at each other like star crossed lovers, Alex giggling slightly as Matt tugged her out of the room, and back to the hotel over the road, walking the whole way hand in hand, glancing at each other out of the corner of their eyes, excited, but both just a little nervous, because as soon as they were back in their room, everything changes. They were constantly looking at each other like they were a watering hole in the desert, an oasis. They looked at each other like they were at home, like something from a movie. It was utterly romantic.  
Matt led Alex back to their room. He opened the door for Alex, guiding her in with a hand on the small of her back, closing the door softly behind him. Alex stood waiting for him at the foot of the bed, he could tell she was eager, but could still see the uncertainty in her body. There was no going back now. No matter what happened next, he had told her he loved her, and they had kissed, not just a prelude to a messed up shag, but really kissed.  
He walked towards her, with long, confident strides until he was finally within touching distance. They stood at the foot of the bed, unmoving until Matt placed his hand at the bottom of Alex’s spine and pulled her closer, leaning in to kiss her properly. With their arms wrapped around each other, they stood kissing for a few minutes until he felt Alex relax into him. He pecked softly at her lips, as his hand traced the zipper of her dress, pulling the zip down an inch at a time. He was unable to take his eyes off of her, they were going to go all the way, and he was going to do it properly this time. There would be no more broken wrists, no ravishing against the wet tiles. He was going to make love to the woman he loved.   
Once her dress was unzipped, Matt pushed the capped sleeves delicately off of her shoulders, and the dress pooled around her ankles. The sight of Alex wearing nothing but her black stilettos, and matching red underwear was phenomenal. Her breasts perfectly encased in the lacy plunge bra, and the panties left very little to the imagination.  
Alex brought her hands to the collar of Matt’s shirt, and fumbled with the buttons, but struggled with the cast still covering her wrist. With a simple apologetic look, Alex left Matt to unbutton his own shirt, as much as she had wanted to do it herself. Instead, Alex lay back in the bed, settling her head in the pillows, with the dirtiest smirk she could manage, and slightly parted her legs in an open invitation to Matt. As soon as he noticed her legs spreading, and the visible dark patch on her knickers, Matt hastily undid his trousers, shoving them down along with his boxers. In his hurry, Matt started to run towards the bed with his trousers still caught around his ankles, still wearing his shoes, causing him to trip and catch his head on the corner of the table before falling on his backside.  
“Matt!” Alex shouted, scrambling off of the bed to where Matt was laying lifeless on the floor. She cupped his face, careful not to move him too much, as tears welled in her eyes, spilling out and down onto Matt’s cheeks. “Wake up honey. Oh god, Matt, please, don’t do this to me, not now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me, please.... I haven't finished watching The Crown yet (Only 2 episodes left though!!)


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sob wracked Alex’s body, as she watched Matt lay on the floor. “Please Matt, please. I love you, please… just wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, with so many promises of ice cream, how could I withhold this chapter any longer?!?!
> 
> Hopefully, you will be pleased.... Do let me know!!! x

A sob wracked Alex’s body, as she watched Matt lay on the floor. “Please Matt, please. I love you, please… just wake up.” She leant forward and kissed his forehead. “Matt, darling, open your eyes, please.” She pleaded, her eyes closed, resting her forehead against his. A tear rolled down her cheek, dripping down onto Matt’s.  
“Fuck.” She heard Matt groan.  
“Oh my god, Matt, are you ok?” Alex asked, rubbing her good hand all over his head.  
“I’m fine.” He mumbled, his hand joining Alex’s on his head.  
“I was so scared Matt. I thought you were…. I didn’t think...” She said, as Matt wiped her tears away. “We should call an ambulance, get you checked out.”  
“Shush, it’s ok. I’m fine sweetheart, I didn’t lose consciousness. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. It seems I can’t stand up straight when you are at least partially undressed around me.” He admitted, running a hand over Alex’s thigh.  
“So you were just laying there?” Alex asked, with an arched eyebrow, sitting back on her heels, suddenly feeling a little angry.  
“No, well, kind of… I was just a bit, mortified.”  
“I thought you were dead, you idiot!” She moaned, smacking his arm.  
“Sorry.”  
“Don’t do things like that to me Matt, I’m an old woman don’t you know? You nearly gave me a heart attack!”  
Matt sat up, rubbing his head and his backside, and he helped Alex to her feet. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close to his body and kissed her. “You, my love, are not an old woman. Let me prove it to you.”  
“But your head, you need to rest.”  
“It’s fine, you are the best medicine I could possibly have right now.”  
“Then let’s get you into bed.” She teased.  
Alex helped Matt to get his shoes and the rest of his clothes off, before shimmying out of her own, letting Matt bend down to fish a condom out of his wallet, now discarded on the floor on top of his trousers, and threw it onto the bedside table. Hand in hand, they walked to the bed, and climbed under the thick, white covers to keep warm. They kissed lazily as Matt rested his body over Alex’s. He nipped his way down her throat, and kissed between the valley of her breasts, holding one in each hand, marvelling at how they fitted perfectly. He moved back up her body, kissing her lips solidly.  
“You’re gorgeous.” He mumbled into her neck, even in the low light, with just a bedside lamp on, he could see Alex blush. “I mean it.”  
His hand sneaked between their bodies, and ran between her legs, cupping her sex. He smothered each breast in kisses. He bit a nipple roughly, soothing the pain away with his tongue, circling it around the hardened nub lovingly, before continuing his line down her toned stomach, dipping his tongue into her navel. He kissed lower and lower, until his tongue was flicking quickly over her clit, making Alex writhe above him. He linked the fingers of one hand with hers, squeezing them in reassurance, that he wasn’t going anywhere, that he was here, and he loved her. With two fingers of his free hand, Matt pushed into Alex’s wet, warm sex, curling them in a way that had Alex arching off of the bed in no time. He sucked on her clit, languidly pumping his fingers in and out of her. The feel of her walls clamping down on his fingers, the breathless gasps she made, made Matt impossibly harder, his erection pressing into her thigh in anticipation. She came with a low moan, her broken wrist trying to push Matt closer to her, his silky hair caught up between her fingers.  
Matt smugly looked up at Alex, her chest was heaving, her blue-green eyes half closed, her face covered in a look of pure bliss. He pulled himself up, kissing Alex as he wrapped his arms around her, keeping her as close as possible.  
He leant across, and grabbed the condom from the night stand, tearing at the wrapper with his teeth and rolling it on. Adjusting his position slightly between her open legs, Matt took his hardened length in hand, shifting so the head rested just at Alex’s entrance.  
“Are you sure you want this Alex?” He asked, his tone now suddenly sober and sombre. With one hand, Alex pushed his long fringe back from his face, smiling gently at him.  
“I’ve never wanted anything more my love.” She reassured him. He pushed in, inch by inch. It took a few, slow thrusts until he was buried to the hilt inside her, with Alex’s feet hooked around his thighs.  
Matt dropped his head into the crook of Alex’s neck, with her all snug around him, all warm and wet and velvety smooth. He felt complete. It felt different from their previous attempt at having sex, he knew back then that he really liked her, but after living with her for the last few weeks, Matt had come to realise just how deep his feelings were, realised just how much he loved her. Now, being buried deep inside her, he felt like he had found his missing puzzle piece.  
He didn’t move for several seconds, until his shoulders shuddered, almost imperceptibly. Alex, with her broken wrist draped around Matt’s neck and her other splayed across his lower back, didn’t even notice until she felt a wetness on her neck.  
“Matt?” She asked, rubbing her hand up and down his back. He looked at her with a tear filled eyes, and cupped Alex’s cheek with his hand. “Matt? Oh darling, what’s wrong? Are you ok? Is it your head?”  
“Sweetheart, I’m never going to be ok again, whenever we aren’t like this. I love you so much.” He tearfully told her.  
“Oh Matthew.” Alex whispered. “I love you too, you romantic sap. You can have me like this whenever you like now. I’m not going anywhere.”  
Matt pulled himself almost all of the way out of her, then pushed back in, slowly, but deep, never taking his eyes off of Alex’s.  
“Oh! Matt.” Alex moaned, returning his thrust with a tilt of her hips.  
Alex was quiet, contrary to their little show for their neighbours earlier in the evening, it wasn’t often she screamed in bed, or showers. When they were in the shower, the thrill of doing something they shouldn’t made her louder than usual, but when she was in bed, she had always been quiet, unlike River Song, she wasn’t quite the screamer. She moaned quietly in time to each of Matt’s thrusts as his breathing got heavier.  
Her hand slid down to rest on Matt’s firm bottom, squeezing and scratching at it as he thrust down, leaving deep, red nail marks that would still be there in the morning.  
“Please, darling, give me more.” She whispered into his ear.  
Matt stopped moving and looked at Alex. Resting his hand, almost possessively, on the side of her neck, Matt lay his whole weight on her. His free hand worked her clit, rubbing it roughly as he thrust into her harder and faster. Alex wrapped her legs high around his waist, pushing him deeper, hitting that spot inside her, the one that made her whole body feel like it was about to explode. Her breasts bounced against his chest with each thrust, until she was struggling to see straight.  
His hips lost their rhythm as he came, biting down on Alex’s shoulder. His whole body convulsed as his seed spilled out into Alex’s womb. The feel of him coming inside her pushed Alex over the edge, her body going taut, feeling tingly, almost shivering before fireworks went off behind her eyes. She whispered his name repeatedly as her body arched into his, her pussy milking his cock for all it had.  
Alex sighed deeply as Matt rolled off of her, pulling her into his side. He couldn’t stop the fresh wave of tears as he felt her kissing his chest.  
“Matt? Please, what’s wrong?” Alex asked, looking up at him.  
“I am never going to feel like this again. I will never be this happy again. We will never have this moment again, this right now, after our first time. You are absolutely perfect sweetheart, and you’ve made me so happy. I love you.”  
Alex kissed his chest, and wiped away his tears with her thumb, then brushed her own away before settling into his side after kissing his lips quickly, settling one of her knees between his thighs.  
“I love you too.” She told him, stifling a yawn. With nimble hands, Alex pulled the condom off of Matt, tied a knot in it, and threw it in the bin.  
They both fell asleep, entwined in each other, with blissful looks on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY DID IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Thoughts on this momentous chapter??????? Comments are really, really appreciated at the start of a new crappy working week! x


	19. In the light of day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “However, I do have a condition. I have to go to this awards thing in a couple of weeks, I’ve been nominated for best actor for that mini series I was in a couple of months ago. I was going to go with a friend, but I wondered whether you would like to be my date Miss Kingston?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a tiny little chapter for you tonight. This was originally going to be the end of the story, but I've got another few chapters I've added because I'm just not ready to let this story go yet!!

If Matt thought the sight of Alex in her heels and lingerie had turned him on the night before, it was nothing compared to the sight he woke up to. Wearing just her knickers and Matt’s shirt, complete with smudged make up and mad, frizzy bed hair, she was the sexiest sight he could ever remember seeing. He could see her reflection in the mirror as she made them both a cup of tea. The sight of her bent over like she was made Matt smile to himself as he sat up in bed, the sheets pooling around his waist. He had slept with Alex Kingston. Successfully, this time, and he had told her that he loved her, and she felt the same. He was starting to wonder if he had died and gone to heaven.  
“Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes in the morning?” Matt joked, just as Alex turned back towards him, precariously carrying two mugs in one hand, managing to only spill a little of the tea.  
“Good morning darling.”  
“Good morning sweetheart.” Matt replied, taking the two mugs from her and putting them on the bedside table so he could pull Alex closer to him, giving her a morning kiss. Neither of them had brushed their teeth, and Matt’s stubble across his jaw and chin had to be scratching her, but he didn’t care, and neither did she.  
They kissed slowly, lazily, their tongues tentatively meeting in the middle as Matt cupped one of Alex’s breasts and her bottom at the same time. Most men prefer either boobs or bums, and Matt had always been a boobs man, but with Alex, it was hard to decide, she did have an amazing bottom as well as amazing boobs.   
“Darling, are you coming back to mine later?” Alex asked when they parted. “Are you coming home?”  
“If you want me to.”  
“Well, you’ve lived with me for the last few weeks, I don’t see why we shouldn’t continue.” She told him, her fingers walking down the flat panes of his stomach. “But, we might have to move you into my bedroom.”  
“Well, I suppose… If I have to...” Matt sighed, faking disappointment when he felt anything but. “However, I do have a condition. I have to go to this awards thing in a couple of weeks, I’ve been nominated for best actor for that mini series I was in a couple of months ago. I was going to go with a friend, but I wondered whether you would like to be my date Miss Kingston?”  
Alex giggled softly beside him as she snuggled into his side.  
“Your date? Like actual, proper, not pretend date?”  
“Like my actual, proper, not pretend date exactly.” He said, kissing her curls. “Like my girlfriend actually.” He added.  
Alex pushed him back into the bed, snogging him hard.  
“Yes, I’ll be your date, I’ll be your girlfriend.” She mumbled.


	20. Time for the truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I hoped I would catch you this morning. I wanted to apologise, not just for last night, but for everything. I think it’s time you knew the truth, however hard it is for all of us, you deserve that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got my 1000th hit today!!!!
> 
> Thank you everyone who is reading, commenting and leaving kudos on this work, it honestly, means so much to me!!!! 
> 
> An important chapter tonight, there is a lot of dialogue but it felt important to include it all! xxx

Their grumbling, rumbling stomachs forced them out of the comfort of their bed. They stood side by side in the bathroom, brushing their teeth, shaving and applying make up, and getting dressed in their casual clothes of jeans and t-shirts. They headed down to the hotel’s restaurant for breakfast, hand in hand and unable to wipe the stupid, loved up smiles from their faces.  
Matt instantly headed for the cooked breakfast, piling his plate with bacon, sausages, beans, tomatoes, fried eggs and toast. Alex took longer, wandering around, umming and ahhing over the full english like Matt, cereal, or a croissant and some fruit. Eventually, she settled on the croissant, smothering it in jam, with a small bowl of fruit. They sat opposite each other, sipping their teas, and tucking into breakfast, smiling at each other, thinking about how happy they were that they had finally done it. They had finally admitted their feelings, and it was the best feeling in the world. Alex slipped her black pump off of her foot, and ran it up and down Matt’s shin, catching the bottom hem of his jeans between her toes and pulling it up his leg a bit as their other feet fought gently with each other occasionally. When they’d finished eating, they held hands across the table, with Matt running his thumb over Alex’s cast, while they continued drinking their teas.   
“Um, do you mind if I join you for a minute?”  
Matt and Alex tore their eyes away from their joined hands, and looked up at the voice. It was Harry. Alex gave Matt a questioning glance, then a reassuring smile, letting him know that she was happy with whatever he was.  
“Yeah, I don’t see why not.” Matt said, letting Harry take the seat next to Alex, intrigued as to what his old friend would have to say for himself.  
“Do you want me to give you some privacy?” She asked quietly, but Matt grabbed her hand tighter, letting her know that he needed her there. She rubbed her toe up and down his shin again in a quiet show of support.  
“I hoped I would catch you this morning. I wanted to apologise, not just for last night, but for everything. I think it’s time you knew the truth, however hard it is for all of us, you deserve that.” Harry started. He took a sip of his tea, and began his explanation.  
“I know you don’t want to hear this Matt, but I need you to know that it wasn’t your fault, and please don’t think I’m trying to excuse myself, I should have been a bigger man at the time. We were at the Student’s Union Valentine’s Ball, in our last year at Uni, do you remember? The night we covered old Professor May’s car in clingfilm. You went home, because you had a paper you needed to finish the next day, wanted an early night. So, me and Kat stayed out, went around some of the bars, got absolutely hammered. The next thing I know, she was kissing me. I swear to god, I didn’t make the first move, I wouldn’t do that to you, you were my oldest friend. Do you want me to continue?”  
Alex could see Matt getting tense, so took his hand back in hers and smiled sadly at him. It was a conversation that they needed to have.   
“Not really, but I think you need to.” Matt answered.  
“Ok. Like I said, she made the first move, that isn’t me trying to pass the blame though, I should have stopped her. Before I knew it, I was being dragged back to my room, and we… well, I don’t need to go into details. When I woke up in the morning, she was already getting dressed. She told me how much she had enjoyed it, and that she wanted it to happen again, because although she loved you, apparently she wasn’t, satisfied? I’m not sure. I tried to tell her that it was a stupid, drunken mistake, but she wasn’t having any of it. She told me that if I didn’t start a sort of ‘fuck buddies’ relationship with her, then she would tell you what we had done, she blackmailed me with that for the last 10 years. She knew that I would never want to hurt you. Eventually, once the two of you split up, and I honestly don’t know how everyone else found out about us before you did, I didn’t know that they all knew either, she told me that she wanted a proper relationship. I was never given any choice in the matter, not really. One thing changed to another, and a couple of months became 10 years. Kat got so controlling, constantly wanting to know if I was due a promotion or a pay rise, asking if we could go to fancy restaurants and clubs. In the last few months, she had been leaving very unsubtle hints that she wanted to get married. I knew she had cheated on me in those years, but I couldn’t escape, because, for some ridiculous reason, part of me did love part of her. That part that you fell in love with, the sweet, funny girl who used to do shots upside down, but when Tom told me what she did to you last night, in the toilets. I couldn’t stand for it anymore. I finished it. She came back to our room at some point, but I’d left her suitcase outside. I don’t know where she went after, I don’t really care. She’s probably already got her claws in her next unsuspecting victim. I just, I wanted to say sorry.”  
Matt looked shell shocked. He didn’t know what to say, he had never realised what Harry went through.  
“I don’t know what to say Harry.” He finally said.  
“You don’t have to say anything. It was my mess, my fault ultimately. I just wanted you to know that you should stop blaming yourself, because I know you, remember? I’ve known you since we were 4, running around playing football, copying each others homework, I was there for you in hospital every day when you injured your back. I know that you would have been blaming yourself. I’ve missed you, our friendship. I’ve followed your career, seen all of your work, even been to a couple of your plays. I was so, so proud when you were announced as the next Doctor, you know how big a fan I was of the classic series. I sent you a bunch of flowers and a bottle of vodka, don’t know if you ever got it? I didn’t leave my name, just sent them to your agent to pass on.”  
“That was you? The expensive vodka that I loved and the enormous bunch of flowers, in a blue box?” Matt asked incredulously.  
“You got them?”  
“Yeah, I spent weeks trying to work out who they were from. The card just said an old friend. I just assumed it was a fan.”  
“It was, technically. I really was so proud of you. I thought you did an amazing job as the Doctor. I cried when you regenerated, it was such a beautiful episode. You really are such a talented actor. You’ve done so well over the last few years, you’re such a success, had a few beautiful women as well, and then there’s the lovely Alex, who doesn’t come under that category.”  
Alex frowned at him, confused.  
“You come under the drop dead gorgeous category!” Harry clarified. “He’s a lucky man to have someone like you, it’s what he deserves.”  
Harry stood up to leave.   
“I don’t expect you to ever forgive me, but I’d like it if we could stay in contact, just a little at least. There’s my number, give me a call if you want to get a beer sometime.”  
As soon as Harry had left, Alex moved round to sit on Matt’s lap, hugging him close to her. He was still fiddling with the business card Harry had left. Alex could see the cogs turning in his mind, questioning whether to leave the card on the table, never to see or hear from Harry again, or whether to let bygones be bygones. She could feel the moment he made his mind up, his grip on her relaxed, and he smiled into her hair. As they stood to go back to their room, ready to pack and leave the hotel, Matt slipped the card into his wallet, promising himself to give his old friend a call one day.


	21. Coming home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You have to look after her Matty. If you make my mom sad, I will hunt you down.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK!!!!!!
> 
> Sorry for the little break, I haven't been well, and I've still had to go to work, I've literally been coming home and going straight to bed. Also, I may have been hiding because of what's happening in America... scary stuff!
> 
> A nice little fluff filled chapter for tonight.... tomorrow's may not be so cheery.....
> 
> As usual, all comments are gratefully appreciated!!! They would really cheer me up right now! xx

Before they drove back to Alex’s house, they stopped off at Matt’s apartment. They filled bags with the remainder of his clothes and grabbed the possessions that he would want, photos, awards, books, gifts from fans. Most of his clothes were already at Alex’s, along with his favourite mug, a throw his grandmother had made him before he went to university and the other things that he would need on a daily basis. The difference was, when they pulled up at Alex’s, he unpacked his bags, not in the spare room, but in her room. His boxers lay in the drawer next to Alex’s underwear, his clothes hung in the right hand side of the wardrobe. His toothbrush was moved to the cup holding Alex’s in the en suite, his deodorant sat proudly next to hers in the cupboard. Matt’s shoes went on the shelf below Alex’s, his glasses on the bedside table, on the opposite side to hers, his scripts resting in a pile next to hers in her, their office. He had officially moved in.  
That evening, Alex stood at the oven, stirring the pasta sauce in while Matt laid the table in the open plan kitchen. The radio played softly in the background, with Matt humming along mindlessly. He walked up behind Alex, placing his hands on her stomach and dropped kisses to the back of her neck, exposed where her hair was bundled up in a clip. As soon as his hands lay flat against the soft fabric of her t-shirt, he felt the muscles of her stomach go taut, being sucked in.  
“Stop it.” He mumbled into her neck.  
“Stop what?”  
“Your tummy. Stop sucking it in. You’re not fat.” He told her, his fingers rucking up her shirt and tickling the bare skin underneath. “You are perfect, so never, ever think that you need to hide a part of yourself from me, including sucking in your stomach. I love you just the way you are.”  
“I’m not a twig Matt. I’m a middle aged woman, who has had a child, my stomach isn’t flat.” She said sadly, turning in his arms after turning the oven off.  
“I’m fully aware of that sweetheart. You have given birth to the most awesome little girl I’ve ever had the good fortune to meet, someone that I hope will accept me in her life as more than a friend now. I don’t want a stick insect model anymore. I’ve got a woman, and one that I love more every single minute I spend with her, because to me, she is absolute perfection.” Matt said, sealing the deal with a kiss.  
“Oh god, we need to tell Salome, before the news gets out.”  
Salome was very protective over her mother. She had been hurt before, and the young girl would do anything in her power to stop that from ever happening again. It must have been something special though, for Alex to tell her in the first place, Salome knew that Alex wouldn’t bother telling her about a relationship until she was certain that it was something special. The minute she saw the way Matt’s arm was thrown around Alex’s shoulders, how he looked at her like she had hung the moon, and how she snuggled further into his side as they chatted over Skype, Salome knew she had nothing to worry about.  
“You have to look after her Matty. If you make my mom sad, I will hunt you down.” She said in the scariest voice she could muster.  
“I will look after her poppet. If I ever hurt her, I will come to your door in person so you can hurt me too, ok? I love your mum just as much as I love you.” He told her, kissing Alex’s head.  
“Does that mean you’re going to be my new stepdaddy?” She was happy for them, the pair just fitted together. In Salome’s eyes, they should have been together all along, and should be together forever.  
“Err….” Matt stumbled, it wasn’t the easiest question to answer.  
They soon forgot about the dinner that Alex had cooked, deciding to go out for a meal to celebrate instead. Their first official date. They went to a quiet restaurant a couple of miles away, sitting in the corner away from the curious gazes of the public. Like any other happy couple on a date night, they stole bits of each others dinner, shared a dessert and played footsie under the table.  
Matt parked just down the road from Alex’s house, and they walked back arm in arm, Alex giggling at the awful jokes Matt was telling her. As he fumbled with the door key, she couldn’t stop herself from hauling Matt in for a snog, wrapping her arms around his torso, as his buried themselves in her hair. They pulled apart a minute later.  
“What was that for?” Matt asked.  
“Because I love you, do I need another reason?”   
She dragged him in, rushing upstairs to their bedroom where they started making out again. The lights were on, giving Matt the chance to see Alex in all her glory this time. They stood between the bed and the window, kissing and slowly removing each others clothes before tumbling down onto the bed, with more grace than Matt had managed the night before. They made love, with Alex sitting astride him until they were exhausted, barely managing to pull their pyjamas on before they fell asleep.  
Matt’s phone woke them up first, with several texts asking if he had been online that morning. A few minutes later, with Alex curled up into his side, the internet loaded and they were bombarded with images of themselves. Neither had noticed the photographer outside of their house the night before, snapping away as they kissed. The photos taken a little while later were more revealing. They hadn’t realised that where the curtains had been open and the light was on in their bedroom, the journalist was able to see a lot from his spot across the street. There were pictures of them kissing in their bedroom, Matt pulling Alex’s top off, then even worse, pictures of Alex kissing her way down Matt’s bare chest, then one of Matt standing with his hands clearly in her hair as she was on her knees in front of him. It seemed just as well that they had told Salome about their relationship the night before, because it certainly wasn’t a secret anymore.


	22. You've got mail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had no idea what had caused her to have this break down.  
> “Alex! Alex, open the door, let me in!” He shouted, banging on the door loudly when it wouldn’t open with his key. “Alex, it’s only me, unlock the door.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit nervous about posting this chapter, hopefully it's ok.
> 
> Let me know what you think as always!! I'll update again tomorrow, but now... I'm off to binge watch Doctor Who!!

She crumpled up the newspaper and threw it across her parents living room as hard as she could, narrowly missing their pet cat, Felix. This couldn’t be happening. She had driven home the day before, to find all of her clothes tossed out onto the lawn, and the locks had been changed already. With nowhere to go, Kat had shamefully carried her clothes into her car, and drove back to her parents house.  
And now, she had to be confronted with photo’s of her man, snogging some OAP on the front pages of all of the newspapers, and the pictures where she was clearly giving him a blow job, were just obscene. She had already lost Matt once, now she had lost Harry too, she wasn’t going to let Matt get away again.   
She found a sheet of paper in a drawer, and sat down with a pen, ready to write her letter.

Everything had been going splendidly for a week. Hours were spent laying in bed, wrapped up in each other’s limbs and the sheets, making love, telling jokes, just being themselves. Alex collected the post, early Friday morning. It was filled with the usual bills, a contract for Matt to sign for a new part, a reminder that Alex’s eye test was overdue, and a hand written letter. The handwriting wasn’t familiar, possibly a fan had found out where she lived.   
Dear Matt and Alex,  
I have followed your careers for many years, Alex’s for many more, obviously.

Ouch, Alex thought, no need to be quite so blunt on the age issue. She carried on reading. 

I am sickened by your relationship.

I belong with Matt.

You will never be happy.

You can’t make him happy.

You don’t deserve him.

You don’t deserve to live.

I will find you.

Watch your back.

I’m watching you.

Matt, I’ll come and rescue you from this whore’s clutches.

Alex dropped the paper like a flame. Her hands were shaking uncontrollably. She opened the front door, looking around outside briefly. There was a large four by four with blacked out windows just down the road that she didn’t recognise. Something about it gave her an uneasy feeling, which only deepened when she caught a brief glimpse of a blonde woman sitting in the drivers seat. Alex needed Matt, but he was busy filming. She darted back inside, locked all of the doors and windows, and shut all of the curtains before pulling out her phone and ringing Matt. She knew instantly who the letter was from, it was painfully obvious from the content.  
“Hey baby, you ok?” He asked, answering the phone happily between takes, speaking to Alex always brightened his day, and was perfect for killing time between takes. “I miss you so much, I can’t wait till I get home, oh the things I plan to do to you this evening...”  
“You need to come home Matt. I need you. Please, just...” Alex broke down in tears, only managing to get the odd word out. “Please, I’m so scared, please.” She pleaded, struggling to breathe.  
He didn’t think. He ran from the set, still in costume, shouting his excuses, something about a family emergency and that he was sorry, and climbed into his car, speeding off home faster than he should have. He kept Alex on the phone the whole time, reassuring her that she would be ok. He had no idea what had caused her to have this break down.  
“Alex! Alex, open the door, let me in!” He shouted, banging on the door loudly when it wouldn’t open with his key. “Alex, it’s only me, unlock the door.” In the back of his mind, there was a small thought of the possibility of a photographer watching the scene unfolding in front of him. Matt Smith banging on his girlfriends door, only a few days after the relationship went public, it would look like she had shut him out, that the relationship was breaking down already.  
He was looking around, up and down the road when he heard the bolt slide from the other side, and the door slowly opened, thankfully there were no other cars on the street aside from his, so no photographers. Alex looked awful. She was pale, her face red and blotchy, as she sobbed. Quickly, she grabbed his collar and hauled him inside, looking around the street suspiciously, before locking the door again, the car had gone. She collapsed into sobs in his arms. He picked her up bridal style, as though she weighed nothing, and carried her into the living room, shocked at the darkness in there.  
“Jesus, Alex, what the hell has happened?” He asked, sitting down on the sofa with Alex in his lap, holding her close as she sobbed into his chest. Her face was buried in his neck as far as possible, leaving wet patches of snot and tears over his costume, he made a mental note to wash it before he returned to work, the costume department wouldn’t be impressed if he returned it like this.  
It was then that he noticed the letter in her fist, screwed up tight. He carefully extracted the sheet of paper from her clasp. He had barely read any before he was struggling to breathe through his anger.  
“It’s ok sweetheart, it’s all going to be ok. She’s not going to hurt you, no one is going to hurt you, I promise. I’m here, you’re safe.” He knew who it was from, there was only one person he knew who could be vindictive enough to threaten him, and his girlfriend, the woman he loved, in this way. He contemplated calling the police, but knew from experience of receiving hate mail in the past that they wouldn’t do anything because of one letter, it would have to be a prolonged campaign for any real action, but he wasn’t sure Alex was strong enough to cope with anymore letters like this. It had been an emotional few weeks for her.  
Matt held her for hours, letting her cry, work through her thoughts and feelings in his arms while he whispered sweet nothings and reassured her until she was all cried out and asleep in his lap. He brushed a few golden ringlets from Alex’s face, bending to kiss her temple.  
“Don’t worry my love, I’ll sort this out.”  
Matt carefully moved out from underneath Alex, propping her head up with a cushion and covering her with a blanket. He crouched down in front of her, watching her sleep. His beautiful Alex. No one would ever hurt her. She had been hurt enough in the past, it was about time that someone stood up for her, and protected her. Matt pulled his mobile out of his pocket, and headed to the kitchen, closing the living room door softly behind him. He pulled up a number that just a few days ago, he never would have imagined he would be calling again.  
“Harry? It’s Matt, I need you to help me.” He said, writing a quick note for Alex in case she woke up when he was out. There was only one way Matt could think of to fix this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it ok? Please let me know, I'm missing the comments you all leave... x


	23. Knight in shining armour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Matt? Matt? Where are you?” She didn’t feel safe, she needed him by her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, we aren't far from the end now though :-(
> 
> As usual, let me know what you reckon!!! Your lovely comments will cheer up the inevitable bad week I will have! x

Alex woke up with a start a couple of hours later. Matt wasn’t with her. “Matt? Matt? Where are you?” She didn’t feel safe, she needed him by her. “Matt!” Alex ran through the house, trying desperately to find him, panicking all the more when she finally found his note leaning against the kettle, a half made cup of tea in her favourite mug next to it. ‘Don’t worry, I’m sorting it out. You are safe, love you. I won’t be long – M x’  
She had found that 30 minutes ago, and he wasn’t answering his phone, a quick look at her phone showed her that she already tried calling him 15 times. The tea he had prepared for her had already been consumed, but it didn’t relax her. A deep set panic took over Alex, she couldn’t sit still, couldn’t stand still, couldn’t concentrate on anything other than Matt coming home to her, she needed to feel him in her arms again. As she walked up and down the hallway roboticly, almost unaware of her own movements, waiting for him to come home, she caught sight of herself in the mirror. The last few hours had aged her more than the last 5 years had. She was a mess, her hair was all over the place, there were bags under her eyes that she was fairly sure she would get charged for if she were at the airport. All of the pacing, the nervous waiting wasn’t doing her any good, she had to do something. Alex dragged herself from the hallway, and into the shower, hoping that might freshen her up a bit, leaving the door open so she could hear if Matt returned. With the hairdryer on, Alex dried her hair quickly, dressing in a pair of her fluffy pyjamas covered in a cow print, that she knew were the least sexy things on the planet, yet Matt loved. He told her a few weeks before when they were watching a film on the sofa that they were good for him to snuggle up to. A slight smile came to Alex’s face as she remembered how he had fallen asleep against her chest that night on the sofa, leaving a patch of drool on her pyjama top, right on her boobs. Her nostalgia quickly turned to worry as she realised Matt still wasn’t home. It had been more than an hour since she had woken up now, and she still hadn’t heard from him.  
The front door opened a few minutes later as she had been pacing the kitchen floor, almost to the point of wearing a hole in the tiles.  
“Matt! Oh god, darling, I was so worried, where have you been?” She asked, running her hands all over his body, checking he really was ok.  
“I went and sorted it, I told you. It’s all over now, she won’t bother us anymore, or Harry.” He comfortingly told her, his arm tight around her shoulders in reassurance, pressing kisses to her hair.  
Matt grabbed himself a beer from the fridge, and poured Alex a glass of wine, guiding her to sit back in the living room where he opened the curtains, the early evening sun streaming in through the windows as the sun began to set.  
He sat Alex at the opposite end of the sofa to him, pulling her fluffy bed sock covered feet up into his lap. He had a thing for her feet. He had a thing for all of her really. He rubbed her feet, in that special way he knew she loved, as he told her where he had been.  
“I called Harry, once you had fallen asleep, told him about the letter. I know who it was from, I’m sure you do too, it’s obvious. He was livid, practically foaming at the mouth. I think… I know, he feels really bad for having stayed with her for so long, but he felt trapped, like he couldn’t escape. So, he wanted to help, as part of an apology to me, part revenge on her.”  
“What did you do Matt?” Alex asked carefully, eyeing him over her wine glass.  
“We went round to her parent’s house, which is apparently where she is staying now that Harry’s kicked her out. We spoke to her father. Kat has always, and always will be, a daddy’s girl. He’s pretty well off, even at the age of 30, she still gets an allowance from him, and quite a good one at that. She would do anything to make him happy, always put on the show of the doting daughter. So, you can imagine that he was more than a little disappointed when we told him what she had done. We told him everything, showed him the letter, told him how she blackmailed Harry for so many years, controlled him, cheated on him, Harry even told him about how she blew daddy’s allowance on drugs and parties.”  
“God, what did he say?” Alex asked.  
“He was even more livid than me and Harry had been. Could you imagine if someone you trusted came to you and said Salome had done the things that Kat had done? He’s cutting her off, no more allowance for her, but worse than that, she has to know that she has disappointed her father, and that is the most effective form of karma I could think of. She did all of this for the attention, because she wanted to make her father proud, show him that his little girl could be successful on her own, by hanging onto a successful man’s coat tails, now she knows it has done the exact opposite. He’s going to make sure she stays there for a while as well, so he can keep an eye on her. We mention to him that she might need some help, professional help I mean, she’s always been bit of a loose cannon, but she’s taken it too far this time. Something had to be done, I would not, could not, stand by and let her threaten the woman I love, and want to spend the rest of my life with.”  
Alex exhaled deeply, contemplating what he had done. “What about Harry? What’s he doing now?”  
“He seems better, more like the old him, like a weight has been lifted. I said that he can stay in my old apartment for a while until he finds his own place, doesn’t want to stay somewhere with so many memories of her. He needs a fresh start, and it seemed like a good olive branch to offer him. Hopefully, we can be friends again one day, we will never be as close as we were, but I think we can move past all of this, be adults, and at least be more than civil.”  
Alex twisted round and snuggled into Matt’s side.  
“Good. I’m really happy for you darling, I know how much it would mean to you to have him back in your life.” She told him, leaning up for a kiss. “What about the car? The big one I saw out the front earlier, it was her, I know it. A big, black thing with blacked out windows, she knows where we live Matt, she could come and find us again.” Alex continued, panic starting to set in again.  
“Kat doesn’t drive a big car, she’s got an old 1060’s vintage mustang, always has had it, was a present from her grandfather when she turned 18. Anyway, her dad said she was up in Birmingham with some friends today, it can’t have been her.” Matt answered, kissing Alex’s forehead. “Stop worrying about it. I’m not going to ever let her, or anyone else, ever hurt you, ok?”  
“Ok. I must have just been paranoid. I’ve never had a letter like that before though. I mean, I’ve had some unpleasant fan mail, especially when River’s identity was revealed, but never anything like that.”  
“I know.” Matt said, pulling Alex as close as possible, running his hands over the fluffy material of her pyjama top. “But it’s over now. We are both safe. Why don’t we watch a film or something, take your mind off it? You pick one while I order us a takeaway for dinner.”  
“Sounds good to me darling.” Alex said as she relaxed into his side again “And thank you for coming to my rescue again. You really are my knight in shining armour, aren’t you?”


	24. No more pretending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three weeks later, and they were preparing to make their public debut as a couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Insert usual pleas for comments here* (They cheer me up so much!!!) - We're on the countdown to the end now :-( x

Three weeks later, and they were preparing to make their public debut as a couple. They hadn’t heard from Kat again, ever since her father had given her a dressing down, although that didn’t stop Alex from panicking slightly every time she saw an unfamiliar car, or a handwritten letter in the post. Matt was doing his best to make sure that she always felt safe, he knew though, that it would take a while for Alex to feel 100% safe again though.  
Alex was fussing with her make up, reapplying her lipstick after deciding on a marginally lighter shade than the original when she heard the front door open, then close again a minute later, with a lot of shuffling around.  
“Matt? Is that you? What are you doing?” She called downstairs.  
“Just… “ Matt hesitated. “Putting some rubbish out in the bin.” He answered.  
“In your tux? You are ridiculous, you know that!” Alex busied herself fixing her lipstick for the final time, and adjusted her dress. She didn’t notice Matt hovering awkwardly in the doorway, silently hurrying her up.  
“Matt, wait downstairs will you? I won’t be long.” She said when she heard him hum in approval as she bent over their bed to reach a necklace she had laid out.  
“You look, absolutely stunning my love.” He told her, pressing a chaste kiss to her cheek. “I’ve got a present for you.” He told her. Matt knew she was nervous about tonight. It was surprising that the press was as supportive as they were, but this was the first time they would be seen out together officially. Matt perched on the edge of their bed. He loved how it was officially their bed now, in their bedroom, in their house.  
“What have you got for me then?” Alex asked, slipping her black heels on before sitting on his lap, her arms draped over his shoulders.  
Matt handed her a small sized gift bag. Not tiny, but a few inches wide, a pastel pink so pale it was almost white, with a laser cut swan attached delicately to the side.   
Tentatively, Alex reached inside, pulling the present from within, and set the bag on the floor beside their feet. She looked up at Matt and smiled at him as her hands set to work carefully pulling the tissue wrapping paper apart. Inside, was an ornate silver photo frame, holding the photo that Nicola had shown Alex from Sarah’s wedding, only in black and white, accentuating the silhouette the lighting had created of the pair.  
“Matt, it’s beautiful. Thank you darling.” She said, pulling him in for searing kiss, ruining her lipstick in the process, her arms tight around his neck.  
“Turn it over.” Matt instructed, moving her hands from around his neck and placing them on the frame that Alex had balanced on her thighs. Alex picked the frame up, slowly turning it over to see the silver writing on the black leather backing. ‘Can we take another photo like this on our wedding night?’ Matt had written on the back, in the neatest writing he could manage. Alex looked up at him questioningly, gasping when she saw him holding a solitaire diamond ring in one of his hands.  
“Alex, I love you, and I know it’s been less than a month since we really started dating, and only a couple that we’ve been living together, but I’ve known what I want from you ever since I saved you from the creepy guy in the pub that night, and I’ve known that I love you ever since we filmed our first kiss on Doctor Who. Pretending to be your boyfriend for the last few months has been so much fun, I’ve learnt so much about you, and with each little thing I learn, the more I fall in love, because I don’t just love you Alex, I’m in love with you. And I don’t want to pretend to be your boyfriend any more. In fact, I don’t want to be your boyfriend. If you’ll have me, I’d much rather be your fiancé, then, maybe, in a few months, I could be your husband. Will you marry me Alex?” He asked, holding the ring in front of Alex. With shaking hands, Alex took the ring. A lone tear raced down her cheek as she laughed. Happy crying, so humany-wumany, she thought.  
“Yes.” She said, struggling to speak through tears and laughter, nodding her head enthusiastically, as she rolled the ring onto her finger before hugging Matt tight. Her make up was probably ruined, and they had to get to the awards, there was no time for celebrating their engagement. “I need to take this off though, just for now, until I’ve told Salome and my family.” She told him regretfully, twisting the ring around her finger. She calculated the time difference between London and LA, Salome would still be at school at the moment, they would have to wait until they were home from the awards to skype her to tell her the good news.  
“Don’t.” Matt said, holding her fingers still over her ring, which he was pleased to note fitted perfectly.. “Tell them now. I want the world to see me out in public, for the first time, with my fiancée, tonight. Fix your make up quickly, then go downstairs.” He added, bringing her hands to his lips so he could kiss across her knuckles, with an extra special big kiss bestowed upon her ring.  
With her make up quickly fixed, Matt led Alex downstairs holding her hands tightly, before opening the living room door. In the living room, was all of their family members. Salome threw herself into Alex’s arms, having not seen her mother for several weeks, making Alex cry at the unexpected visit. Both her parents and Matt’s were there as well, along with all of their sisters. How had she not heard them all coming in? She thought, when it dawned on her that Matt hadn’t been putting out the rubbish, he’d been letting everyone in.  
“Oh sweetie, I’ve missed you so much!” She said tearfully, spinning Salome around. Her make up would probably need re-doing again after this.  
“I’ve missed you too mommy, you look really pretty.”  
“Thank you my love, how long are you here for?”  
“Two weeks. Daddy had to go away for work, so Matty said that I could come and stay with you.”  
Alex looked up at Matt, standing sheepishly in the doorway.   
“I can’t believe you organised this! How did you know I’d even say yes?” She asked, wrapping her arms tight around him, kissing him repeatedly.  
“Because I know you, and I know that, for some unknown reason, you love me, really don’t know why, I mean, have you seen this chin? It’s enormous! And the ears, they’re like rocket fins.”  
Alex grabbed his ears, tugging them gently, then kissed his chin.   
“I love that chin, and the ears.” She told him, adding in a whisper. “The chin is very nice to kiss, and the ears are good to hold on to when you’re… you know, kissing my other lips as it were.” Matt went bright red as she kissed his lips quickly.  
Once Matt got over his flusteredness, he pulled Alex to his side, letting her clutch his suit jacket in her hand at his back.  
“Seeing as everyone is here then, what an amazing coincidence that is, I’ve just asked Alex to marry me.” He told everyone expectantly.  
“And I said yes!” Alex added, holding up her engagement ring that fitted perfectly.  
Salome screamed, Alex’s family weren’t surprised, commenting that they had been expecting it to happen as Matt had asked Tony for Alex’s hand in marriage, and Matt’s family were thrilled that their little boy had finally found someone that made him happy, someone for him to settle down with. After a few minutes congratulating and celebrating with lots of hugs and kisses, the two families rushed the happy couple out of the door, fussing about how lovely they both looked, and wishing Matt luck for his award nomination.


	25. Out in public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “When did you pop the question Matt?”  
> “Oooh! What was it? About two hours ago maybe?” He laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sad!! This is the last proper chapter!! I'm not emotionally ready for this to end!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Please, please, please, let me know what bits of this whole little story you have enjoyed best, and which bits ... not so much, it will definitely help me with any future stories (of which I have some in the works, so stayed tuned!!)
> 
> But seriously, it would help me to know what bits are best, then I will know where I need to improve x

Their families were crowded into the living room, sitting on the sofas, arms of the sofa, the coffee table, the floor, anywhere they could fit really, watching the television, and the awards ceremony coverage that was just beginning.  
They were walking hand in hand down the red carpet, to the flashes of the presses cameras, shouting questions at them over one another.   
Alex looked just as gorgeous as ever, her curls piled up on her head, with just a few loose curls framing her face. She wore an emerald green evening gown, emphasising the colour of her eyes, covered in a sheer organza, with delicate matching three dimensional flowers on the skirt. Matt wore the suit that he knew Alex loved the most, that light grey one that made him look so mature, with a matching green tie.  
Matt was guided to one video camera and journalist, being told they were live on the BBC.   
“Everyone was surprised when you two started dating a few weeks ago Matt, and now, is that a ring we see?” the young reporter asked after a couple of questions about his latest show and what he thought his odds were of winning best actor later that evening.  
Matt moved Alex closer to him, his hand securely around her waist.  
“It is.” Matt confirmed as Alex held her hand up so everyone could see her new ring.  
“When did you pop the question Matt?”  
“Oooh! What was it? About two hours ago maybe?” He laughed. Alex confirming the story with a nod of her head.  
“Two hours? Are you joking? Why aren’t you at home celebrating?”  
“We’ve got the rest of our lives for that.” Alex said, before Matt kissed her, leaving the cameras. With Matt’s hand secure in hers, Alex felt more confident than ever walking down the red carpet, delighted every time Matt kissed her. They were both thrilled that this time, being out in public, in a relationship, they weren’t acting.   
She sat next to him in the audience, holding his hand throughout the ceremony. The Best Actor award was second to last of the night. He didn’t rate his chances of winning, there had been some incredible acting across all TV that year, it was very unlikely that he would win. He tried acting blasé about it, it wasn’t a major award, he didn’t do this job for the recognition, he did it because he loved it, etc etc, but Alex knew he wanted it deep down. He had worked tirelessly over the last year, and especially over the last few weeks when he had been looking after her as well. He deserved this. It had been a risk for his career as well. He had never done anything like it before, playing a father suffering from PTSD. The range of emotions he had had to show was almost unheard of for a tv series, from being the happy, loving family man, before being involved in a car crash, killing his wife and one of his children, he had spun into depression, deeply traumatised from the horrors he had seen. Matt had worked incredibly hard on it, talking to many people about their experiences, determined that he wouldn’t offend anyone, and give a believable protrayal. Alex had only been his friend when she had watched it, but she had been moved to tears by his performance. She had never felt more proud of any one than she had once she had finished watching the show. It had been the unexpected smash hit show of the year.  
Alex held his hand as the nominees were read out. It was barely noticeable how much tighter he held her hand as they waited for the result.   
“And the winner is...” The young actress tasked with handing out the award read. It was just a few seconds, but felt like a lifetime. “Matt Smith!”  
They both broke out into the biggest smiles as they stood. Alex clapped her hands around his head, kissing him soundly as they audience cheered and clapped their support, both for his win and their relationship.  
“I love you darling.” Alex told him happily, gently pushing him towards the stage.  
“Love you too sweetheart.” He replied.  
Alex cried happily as she watched Matt walk onto the stage, straightening his jacket and collecting his award. She was so proud of him, it felt like a lifetime ago that Steven Moffat had called her, asking if she would return as River Song to hold the new Doctor and companions hands during their first few weeks on set. Never would she have imagined, when she first met Matt then, that a few years later, they would be engaged, that he would turn out to be the love of her life.  
She clasped her hands over her mouth as he was handed the award, it was a big deal, no matter what he said. This was his first award, outside the world of Who, this was proof that the industry, the fans and the wider world, were starting to accept him as a serious actor, not just as the Doctor. There was no doubt that Matt would go on to have a glittering career, he didn’t need her to be there now, holding his hand for support. She would be there because she wanted to be.  
“Wow!” Matt said up on stage, clutching his award in his hand. “I really did not expect this. What a brilliant end, to a brilliant day, and I hope it is only going to get better when we get home, eh Alex?” He teased, waggling his eyebrows in Alex’s direction, causing her to blush.  
“I’m going to do the usual thanks, to the directors and producers of the series, to Steven Moffat, because without him casting me as the Doctor, then I definitely wouldn’t be here right now, my mum, dad and sister, you have all supported me right from the beginning, so thank you. To my beautiful, funny and amazing future step-daughter, Salome, who I know is watching at home, not sure what a step-father would do in this sort of situation, er...” He looked down at his watch, it was nearly 10pm. “Er… It’s past your bedtime, so go to bed, we will be home soon!” He added, shaking a finger at the cameras making Alex laugh at her ridiculous fiancée. “But most importantly, I want to thank the most important woman in my life, my gorgeous fiancée Alex. I love you so much sweetheart, I’m going to remind you of it everyday, partly because I’m keeping this next to our bed.”  
“NO YOU’RE NOT!” She shouted from the audience, laughing as she shook her head.  
“Oh I definitely am! This award is dedicated just to you, the future Alexandra Smith! I love you.” He said. “Thank you everyone!” Walking off stage, holding the award tightly in his hands, preparing to spend the night with his fiancée.   
50 miles away, a disgruntled Kat threw the tv remote across the room, the plastic box smashing on impact against the wall. She’d lost her allowance, her house, her boyfriend, and had had to get a job for the first time ever. She sat on her childhood bed, clutching her glass of wine tight as she took a large gulp, the liquid burning her throat as she swallowed. So, this is karma, she thought miserably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter tomorrow guys!!!
> 
> Any comments would be lovely, I'll need lots to keep me going until my next story is ready to start being posted.... x


	26. And in the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two and a half years later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. The final chapter, I'm so not ready to post this, I'm not ready for it to end, I've been working on it for so long!!
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH, for every single lovely comment I have had on this, it truly has been humbling and mind blowing! I genuinely mean it, a quick sneaky check of my phone at work over the last few weeks seeing people begging me to update this, really has brightened my days. So, sit back, relax, and read the final chapter, two and a half years later... What have Matt and Alex been up to?? x

Two and a half years later.

She looked glorious, but then, she always did. This was his favourite though, having Alex sitting on top of him, her hands braced on his chest, fisting and scratching as she rolled her hips over his, building them both up to their orgasms, even after two years, seeing those rings on her finger still made him smile, he moved his hand from her hip, guiding her movements, to his chest, his thumb rubbing the smooth metal of her rings. Her new lingerie was discarded on the floor, having been torn off almost as soon as she had put it on, he just couldn’t keep his hands off of her, even after all of this time, after all they had been through. She came first, tipping her head back, her hair, now longer, tumbling around her shoulders as Matt sat up, continuing to thrust under her, kissing her exposed throat until he fell over the edge as well. She pushed him back down into the bed, riding that the last few blissful moments of their ecstasy until she collapsed on top of Matt, her hands trapped between their bodies, out of breath, with his now softening cock still seated inside her. A soft sheen of sweat covered both of them, and their chests were heaving, giving them both a gorgeous morning glow.  
She turned her face to the side, looking at the photo frames on the bedside table. One Matt had given her on the night they had gotten engaged, with the writing still on the back, propped against the best actor award that Matt had won the same night and had dedicated to Alex, and a newer photo frame, holding an almost identical photo.  
“Happy anniversary darling.” She mumbled into his skin, kissing his chest over and over.   
“Happy anniversary to you too sweetheart. I love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
“I can’t believe it was two years ago now.” Matt said. He looked up at the large canvas print on the opposite wall, showing their favourite wedding photo as they had walked out of the quaint village church, he was holding Alex’s hand, both caught in the middle of laughing, the emotions of the day getting to them both, it had still seemed so impossible that they were getting married, and so soon after getting together. In reality though, the way they both saw it was that they had first started their relationship on the first day they met at the read through for Matt’s first episode of Doctor Who. It just took a little while longer for the relationship to turn romantic. Matt’s crisp dark grey suit was a stark contrast to Alex’s ivory gown, sleeveless and sleek, fitting her body completely, showing off her figure perfectly, a figure that many thought should be illegal to have at her age. Confetti was being thrown everywhere, with her bridesmaid’s Salome, Nicola, Laura, Jen and Karen standing to one side, and Matt’s two best men the other, Arthur and Harry. It had been surprising how easy it had been to fall back into the old rhythm with Harry, the fact that Arthur got on with him so well helped. Whenever two of them at least were in the same country, they made a point of going out for a drink every couple of weeks, laughing and joking around like any other group of men. He gently moved Alex off of him so he slipped out of her, passing her a tissue from the floor so she could clean herself up a bit, she hated the sticky feeling between her legs. “You’ve given me my present, would you like yours now?” He asked, leaning over and opening the drawer on the nightstand, that had been holding Alex’s present for the last few days, it had been almost impossible to keep it quiet. Alex dropped the tissues into the bin beside the bed, and hobbled over, grabbing their dressing gowns from behind their bedroom door, before unlocking and opening it wide, being greeted by their dog, Wolverine.  
“Ooh! Yes please!” She told him, returning to the bed with her fluffy rabbit eared dressing gown on and passing Matt his much thinner black one, with the Batman logo on the back.  
He handed her a plain brown envelope, addressed to the pair of them, already opened. “It arrived the other day” he told her. “Thought I’d save it and give it to you today.” He added, pulling his own dressing gown on as he watched Alex fumble with her gift. She thought she knew what it was, but she didn’t want to be wrong.  
“Is this what I think it is?” Alex asked carefully, breathing slowly and deeply, pulling the pieces of paper from within.  
“It is.” Matt reassured her, as he settle back into the bed next to her, with a kiss to her temple. “It’s all over now.”  
Alex rested her forehead against his and wrapped her arms around his torso, before pillowing her head on his shoulder. It was over. They could breathe a bit easier now. A year of legal wrangling, convinced it would all end before it had even begun, but it was over now. There was even a time when Alex had thought it could break them, but it had only made them stronger, Matt being there for her constantly through the good times and the bad. Matt had constantly told her how everything would be ok in the last few months, but she hadn’t been able to shift the feeling that something would go wrong, maybe that was the past experiences talking. The pair of them had been through so much in the two and a half years that they had been together, some days it felt like they had only been together a few minutes, like each time was the first time, other days it felt like they had been together for a lifetime. They held each other in bed for a few moments, feeling like a weight had been lifted from their shoulders, until they were snapped back to reality by a sharp, wailing cry.   
“I’ll go.” He said. “You stay in bed for a bit longer, at least we actually got to finish this time.” He jested. Matt kissed his wife’s forehead gently, slipping his feet into his slippers, and pulled himself from their warm, cozy bed.  
Alex snuggled back into the duvet and propped their pillows up, unable to wipe the smile from her face. Everything was finally perfect. It had been hard, it had been fun, but it was worth every second. She could hear Matt talking softly down the hall, a sound that made Alex even happier still. Matt came back in 10 minutes later, holding the most precious thing in either of their lives, little Ava Jessica Kingston-Smith.  
“There she is, there’s your Mummy.” Matt told their 6 month old daughter, now officially and legally theirs forever. Their daughter. Little Ava bounced around in his arms, waving her hands around as Alex held her arms out for daughter. A tear rolled down Alex’s cheek when Matt called her Mummy, because now she was. In the last few months, they had referred to each other as Ava’s mum and dad, but had tried their best to not get too attached, the thought in the back of their minds constantly that the social worker could turn up at any point and say that her biological family had changed their minds and wanted to raise her after all, but it was finished now. Ava was theirs to keep, the adoption was finalised, and they had the revised birth and adoption certificates sitting in Alex’s lap.  
“Good morning my little cherub. Did Daddy manage to change your nappy ok this morning? Because I don’t want to have to go and clear that mess up again in a minute! No I don’t Ava, no I don’t.” Alex coo-ed to the baby as she held her close to her chest while Matt rolled his eyes, slightly annoyed the mess he had left a few days before was being brought up again. It hadn’t been his fault, it was a major nappy explosion, and the doorbell had rung just after he had got Ava cleared up, he just forgot about the rest of the mess he had left. Alex hadn’t been happy with him when she found it a couple of hours later when she got home. Alex looked down into her daughters eyes, smiling at her softly as Ava reached up with her chubby little hands, grasping a bundle of Alex’s curls and tugging on them gently. Their daughter had was just as enamoured with the riotous curls as Matt was, and had been from the moment they first laid eyes on her. With dark, floppy chestnut coloured hair like Matt’s, and forest green eyes and a bright smile that could light up a room like Alex’s, she could easily be mistaken for their biological daughter. She’d been living with them for nearly 4 months now, their social worker pulled some strings to help get them a young baby when she realised who the prospective parents were. Apparently she was a big fan and had ‘shipped Mattex’ for ages, not that Matt and Alex had understood what that meant until Salome had explained, much to their confusion. She wanted to do anything she could to help them build the family that she knew Alex had wanted for years. Now, more than a year on from first meeting their social worker, Alex was holding her daughter in one arm, her husband in the other, and the legal certificate of adoption in her lap. The only thing missing was Salome, but Alex smiled all the brighter when she remembered her older daughter was sleeping just down the hall from them, who had lived with them in England ever since they had gotten married exactly two years before.  
“Hey, sweetheart, what’s wrong?” Matt asked, wiping Alex’s cheek with his thumb. She hadn’t realised she had been crying, or how tightly she was holding Ava. Matt climbed back in under the duvet, wrapping an arm around Alex’s shoulders, and brushing his daughter’s hair out of her eyes with his other. Her hair was definitely always going to be in her eyes like his was, he could see why Alex always wanted to clip in back.  
“Nothing. I’m absolutely perfect darling.” She shifted Ava so she was sitting in between her and Matt, both keeping a hand on their daughter’s stomach. Alex rested her head on Matt’s shoulder as she cried, soothed by Ava’s nonsensical gurgles and Matt kissing her golden curls.   
Salome came in with their present a few minutes later, the almost fully grown teenager had cooked them all a breakfast in bed, as well as having prepared Ava’s bottle. Alex held her baby to her chest, supporting her as she gave her her bottle with one hand, and drank her own tea with the other. She had her husband to the side of her, the great love of her life, a man so perfect, he shouldn’t exist like a fairytale prince, her older daughter at the foot of the bed, busy texting her first real boyfriend, much to Matt’s displeasure, who had decided that as her step-father, she was still too young to be dating, so beautiful, now 16, with such plans for the future, declaring herself that her boyfriend was the sole love of her life, busy studying hard for her exams in a few weeks, hoping to go off to university in a couple of years and study English literature, and her younger daughter in her arms, still just a baby, with her whole life ahead of her, she could go on to be anything she wanted to be, the world was her oyster. Alex had never been happier.  
There had been times, not long after her and Matt finally got together, that she had been more scared than she could ever remember, but ever since, she was happier than ever. Matt had made it his personal mission, his sole aim in life, to make her smile everyday, and so far he had succeeded. She never imagined, all that time ago when Dave the creep had hit on her in the bar, after such an awful day, that she would be laying here nearly three years later with her baby, her teenager, and her husband, happier than she ever thought possible. If she could ever find him again, she would have to thank Dave the creep and his awful chat up lines, because if it wasn’t for him, she wouldn’t have everything she ever wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it's over, thank you again for sticking with this, please let me know what your favourite bits are, and I will see you all again soon I'm sure xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
